


Tsukiyomi - ดุจดาวเดือนดับ

by Ehenrawangpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehenrawangpai/pseuds/Ehenrawangpai





	1. Author's note

สวัสดีค่ะ ท่านผู้อ่านทุกท่าน

อีเห็นระวังภัย มาพบท่านเป็นกรณีพิเศษ สำหรับฟิคแคนนอนเรื่อง Tsukiyomi ดุจดาวเดือนดับ นี้ ที่จริงเรื่องนี้อีเห็นเขียนมาตั้งนานแล้วละค่ะ ตั้งแต่ตอนชอบเรื่องนี้เมื่อปลายปี 2008 เขียนก่อน Lust of Angel เสียอีก แต่ไม่มีโอกาสเขียนต่อ เพราะเขียนซีรีส์แสงอุษาติด ๆ กันจนจบ แถมเวลาเขียนเรื่องนี้ก็โคตรจะเครียด เลยหยุดเขียนแค่ 2-3 ตอน แต่ยังไงเสีย เท่าที่เขียนมา นี่ก็เป็นเรื่องที่อีเห็นชอบที่สุด เพราะว่าอะไรไม่น่าถาม ก็มันเป็นคู่ที่อีเห็นชอบที่สุดนี่คะ ถึงซาสึเกะจะอ่อนกว่าอิทาจิ 5-6 ปี และเพิ่งเข้าเรียน ป.1 แต่มันก็เป็น Seme นะคะ โปรดอย่าเข้าใจผิดไป ^^

อันว่าเรื่องนารุโตะนี้ อีเห็นเพิ่งจะกลับมาคลั่งอีกเมื่อเดือนธันวาคม ปี 2008 นี่เองค่ะ หลังจากที่เคยตามซื้อมาถึงเล่ม 17 ได้...แล้วก็เลยเลิกไปเพราะคิดว่าไม่ค่อยชอบเท่าไหร่ + เป็นพวกเกลียดเด็ก (ข้อนี้อ่าน fic ดูก็น่าจะรู้ Seme แต่ละคนของข้าพเจ้าล้วนแล้วแต่วัยดึกสงัดทั้งสิ้น โดยเฉพาะท่านซารุโทบิ -_-“ ) พอมาติดตามอ่านดูใหม่เมื่อปลายปีที่แล้วก็พบว่า กรี๊ด~~! หลังจากนั้นมันตอนสนุกเลยนี่หว่า สำหรับอีเห็น เรื่องนี้สนุกตั้งแต่ราว ๆ เล่ม 22-23 เป็นต้นไป ยิ่งภาคชิปปูเด็นแล้วยิ่งสนุก คงเพราะชอบแสงอุษามังคะ เล่ม 25 ยิ่งแล้วใหญ่ มีพี่อิทาจิเต็มไปหมด กรี๊ด!

พูดถึงอิทาจินะคะ ถึงอีเห็นจะเลิกติดตามนารุโตะมาตั้งแต่ปี 2003 แต่กลับมีสิ่งหนึ่งที่ตรึงใจอีเห็นอยู่ไม่รู้ลืม คือ ‘อ่านจันทรา’ ค่ะ แม้ว่าตอนแรกจะไม่ได้ชอบเรื่องนี้มาก แต่สำหรับพลัง (คาถา) ที่ว่า ‘ในโลกของอ่านจันทรา ผมคือผู้ควบคุม ทั้งพื้นที่ เวลา และปริมาณ’ รู้สึกว่าไร้เทียมทานสุด ๆ และไม่มีใครสามารถเอาชนะได้เลยล่ะค่ะ ไม่รวมเทวีสุริยาที่ ‘มีการโจมตีทางกายภาพที่กร้าวแกร่งที่สุด’ และเทพวายุ ที่ดูเหมือนไม่มีใครจะเอาชนะได้เลย เห็นด้วยกับเซ็ตสึเต็มที่เลยค่ะ ว่าอิทาจิไร้เทียมทานจริง ๆ ท่านมาดาระ sensei นี่ช่างสอนวิชาป้องกันตัวอันแสนจะ Uke ให้ลูกศิษย์จริง ๆ ประมาณว่า ‘ถ้าซาสึเกะมันเข้ามาโจมตี (ปล้ำ) ก็เผาแม่งเลย’ มั้งคะ

หมายเหตุ : อีเห็นเป็นซาสึเกะ x อิทาจิ นะคะ

หลายท่านอ่าน Tsukiyomi แล้ว อาจจะรู้สึกว่า ซาสึเกะเป็นเด็กนะ อะไรมันจะคิดจะทำขนาดนั้น? โอ๊ย! ลองไปอ่านของจริงสิคะ อีเห็นว่าซาสึเกะทำหน้าหื่น ๆ สายตามาดหมายมาตั้งแต่เด็กแล้วล่ะ (เล่ม 25 ไงคะ) น่ากลัวแทนอิทาจิจริง ๆ อีเห็นไม่ว่าเลยที่อิทาจิเอานิ้วออกมากันด้วยการจิ้มหน้าผากน้องทุกครั้งที่มันพุ่งทะยานเข้ามาหาจะซบพุง (และ/หรือต่ำกว่านั้น) พอโตขึ้น อิทาจิถึงต้องใช้วิธีเตะ/ถีบ แทน จนถูกนินทาว่าเลี้ยงน้องด้วยลำแข้งอยู่ทุกวันนี้...ในเล่ม 40 มีการมองหน้าซาสึเกะแล้วบอกว่า ‘ไม่ยักโวยวาย พุ่งเข้ามาไม่ดูตาม้าตาเรืออีกแฮะ’ ต๊าย~ คนเรามันก็ต้องมีการเรียนรู้กันบ้างสิคะ พี่อิทาจิ จะเข้าไปให้ถูกเตะออกมาหรือไง...แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น เราก็ไม่โทษอิทาจิหรอกนะคะ เพราะมันน่าจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นปฏิกิริยาป้องกันตัวอัตโนมัติมากกว่า ฮิฮิ

ในเล่ม 25 ตอนที่ซาสึเกะขี่หลังอิทาจิ อ.คิชิโมโตะมีการวาดเฉพาะช่วงเอวที่ซาสึเกะใช้สองขาหนีบเอวพี่ชายไว้ แถมหัวเราะ ‘หึหึ’ อีกต่างหาก...โอ๊ย! Y จนทนไม่ไหวแล้ว อย่าหาว่าอีเห็นลามกจกเปรตเลยนะคะ แต่ไอ้ท่านั้นน่ะ มันเห็นอยู่ชัด ๆ ว่าเวลาอิทาจิเดิน –ปี๊ด- ของซาสึเกะก็จะกระทบกับหลังของอิทาจิ...แถมหัวเราะหึหึอีกด้วย >_


	2. Tsukiyomi – ดุจดาวเดือนดับ : Chapter 1

Tsukiyomi – ดุจดาวเดือนดับ : Chapter 1

ลมปลายฤดูใบไม้ร่วงพัดกรรโชกมาวูบหนึ่ง หมู่ใบไม้ที่ร่วงจากต้นปลิวลิ่วลอยควะคว้าง แล้วกลับตกลงสู่พื้นดิน มีเพียงใบเดียวเท่านั้น ที่สายลมยังตลบย้อนช้อนขึ้นพัดพาไป ดุจจะไม่ยอมปล่อยให้ใบไม้นั้นปลิวหายไปห่าง

อุจิวะ ซาสึเกะ กระชับเสื้อเข้าแนบตัวให้แน่นขึ้น เรียกเสียงทักทายจากเบื้องหลัง

“หนาวรึไง?”

“ไม่หนาวฮะ” เด็กน้อยยังปากแข็ง “ผมยังเคยฝึกตัวในที่ที่หนาวกว่านี้”

เขาพูดเหมือนอวด เรียกรอยยิ้มอันหาได้ยากจากริมฝีปากอีกฝ่าย...ซาสึเกะจับจ้องไว้เหมือนจะให้จดจำตราตรึง

อุจิวะ อิทาจิก้าวเข้ามาทรุดตัวนั่งต่อหน้าน้องชาย เขาถอดเสื้อคลุมของตนออกคลุมให้

“เอ้า...ใส่มือเข้ามาในแขนเสื้อสิ” เขาร้องเตือนเมื่อเด็กชายทำตัวแข็ง

“ไม่อ่ะ” เป็นเสียงปฏิเสธจากผู้เยาว์วัยกว่า “ผมไม่หนาว...พี่หนาวก็ใส่ไว้เถอะ”

อิทาจิเลิกคิ้ว “พี่ไม่หนาวหรอก”

“โกหก!” เด็กน้อยแย้ง “ไม่หนาวแล้วจะใส่เสื้อคลุมกันหนาวออกจากบ้านทำไม ผู้ใหญ่นี่ขี้โกหกอ่ะ”

คราวนี้ผู้เป็นพี่ชายถอนหายใจ “พี่หนาว...” เขาค่อย ๆ อธิบาย “แต่ก็ทนได้ นายเป็นเด็ก ทนหนาวได้น้อยกว่าผู้ใหญ่”

“ผมไม่ใช่เด็ก ๆ แล้วนะ!” ซาสึเกะแย้งเสียงดัง แต่ยอมสอดมือเข้าไปในแขนเสื้อคลุมตัวนั้นด้วยพิสมัยในความอบอุ่น ทั้งจากตัวเสื้อและไอความอบอุ่นจากร่างของผู้ที่สวมใส่อยู่ก่อนหน้า มันอุ่นจนเขาสงสัยว่าถ้าอีกฝ่ายโอบกอดเขาไว้ มันจะอุ่นถึงเพียงนี้ไหมหนอ...

จมูกน้อย สูดกลิ่นหอมอ่อน ๆ อันมาพร้อมกับไออุ่นที่ยังคงค้างอยู่ในตัวเสื้อ

“หอมดีจัง” ซาสึเกะเงยหน้าสบตาพี่ชาย อิทาจิทำหน้าพิกล เขาจึงรีบเปลี่ยนประเด็น “ต้องขอบคุณแม่ที่ซักรีดให้ใช่ไหมฮะ?”

รอยยิ้มอ่อน ๆ ที่ดูเหมือนจะโล่งใจฉาบอยู่บนใบหน้านั้น เด็กน้อยสงสัยเหลือเกินว่าทำไม

“อิทาจิ ซาสึเกะ หนาวแล้วนะ ทำไมยังไม่รีบเข้าบ้านกันอีก!”

น้ำเสียงทรงอำนาจกังวานขึ้นเบื้องหลัง ซาสึเกะหันขวับไปมอง...พ่อนั่นเอง...เด็กน้อยไม่ทันเห็นผู้เป็นพี่ชายที่ค่อย ๆ ยันร่างขึ้นจากท่าคุกเข่า หันไปยังเสียงเรียกช้า ๆ ด้วยใบหน้าเฉยเมย

“เข้าบ้านได้แล้ว” อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ ย้ำคำ เสียงของเขาสั่นเล็กน้อยเมื่อสบตากับลูกชายคนโต ซาสึเกะคิดว่าถึงเป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้วอย่างพ่อก็ยังหนาวได้เลยนี่ ทำไมอิทาจิพูดว่าไม่หนาวนะ? ลูกชายคนเล็กของตระกูลอุจิวะวิ่งผ่านหน้าผู้เป็นพ่อเพื่อเข้าบ้าน แต่ฟุงาคุสังเกตเห็นอะไรบางอย่างเข้า

“นี่เอาเสื้อของพี่เขามาใส่ได้ยังไง!?!” น้ำเสียงของพ่อดุดันจนซาสึเกะสะดุ้ง

“ผมให้ซาสึเกะใส่...พ่อบอกเองไม่ใช่หรือว่าหนาวแล้ว”

อิทาจิตอบด้วยเสียงเย็น ๆ ...อาจเย็นกว่าลมหนาวที่พัดอยู่รอบกาย...เขาสบตานิ่งอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ สักพักผู้เป็นบิดาจึงถอนหายใจ “เอาเถอะ ซาสึเกะ รีบ ๆ เข้าบ้านไป” เขาหันไปออกคำสั่งกับลูกชายคนเล็ก “ส่วนลูก...อิทาจิ...” 

เขาหันมา...ดวงตามองสำรวจบุตรชายคนโตอย่างพินิจพิจารณา

“ขึ้นไปชั้นบนกับพ่อ”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“แม่ฮะ...แม่ฮะ...ทำไมพ่อเขารักแต่พี่ ไม่สนอกสนใจผมเลย?”

ผู้เป็นมารดาละมือจากการเตรียมอาหารเย็น หันหน้ามาหา “อะไรนะจ๊ะ?”

“พ่อดุผมที่เอาเสื้อกันหนาวของพี่มาใส่” เด็กน้อยพูด...หน้ามุ่ย “ก็พี่เขาให้ผมใส่เองแท้ ๆ นะ”

หญิงสาวกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ “พี่เขาต้องทำภารกิจนินจา” เธอหาเหตุผล “ถ้าป่วยไข้ไม่สบายไป จะมีผลต่อภารกิจ ถ้าพลาดละก็ ถึงแก่ชีวิตเชียวนะจ๊ะ พ่อเขาคงเป็นห่วงเรื่องนี้ อย่าคิดมากไปเลยจ้ะ”

“งั้นเหรอฮะ?” เด็กน้อยกระตือรือล้น “พ่อเขาไม่ได้รักพี่มากกว่าผมใช่ไหมฮะ?”

“เหลวไหลจ้ะ” เธอฝืนปั้นยิ้มยากเย็น “พ่อทุกคนก็รักลูกเท่ากันทั้งนั้นแหละ”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

อาหารเย็นมื้อนั้นดำเนินไปในบรรยากาศอันแปลกประหลาด อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ หัวหน้าครอบครัว ดูจะมีความสุขเสียเหลือเกิน ซาสึเกะจะไม่แปลกใจเลยถ้าเขาเกิดเห็นพ่อผิวปากออกมาเป็นเพลง ในขณะที่อิทาจิเงียบขรึมกว่าเมื่อกลางวันมาก ซาสึเกะยังเด็กเกินกว่าที่จะสังเกตและสรุปความได้ถึงความเปลี่ยนแปลงของพี่ชาย 

เด็กน้อยใช้ตะเกียบคีบปลาในจานแบ่งของตนชิ้นโตใส่ชามพี่ชาย...เป็นความเสียสละที่ไม่เกิดขึ้นบ่อยนัก

“ทานข้าวเยอะ ๆ นะฮะพี่” เขาเอ่ยทำลายความเงียบขึ้น “พี่ยิ่งไม่ค่อยเจริญอาหารอยู่แล้วด้วย”

อิทาจิหันมาทางเขา มองนิ่งอยู่ ดวงตาคู่นั้นเหมือนต้องการบอกอะไรสักอย่าง แต่มีม่านหมอกอันมองไม่เห็นมาบดบังไว้ แม่ของเขาคีบปลาอีกชิ้นให้อิทาจิ ปลายตะเกียบกระแทกกับปากชามข้าวดังกึก

“นั่นสิ...ทานเยอะ ๆ นะจ๊ะ จะได้มีแรง เวลาพ่อเขาเรียกไปฝึก”

อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุเงยหน้าขึ้นจากอาหาร ดวงตาเขม้นมองมายังผู้เป็นภรรยา จากมุมที่นั่งอยู่ ซาสึเกะมองไม่เห็นว่าพ่อของเขามองผู้เป็นภรรยาผ่านเนตรวงแหวน “เธอน่ะ อยู่เงียบ ๆ ไปแบบเดิมดีกว่านะ”

หญิงสาวก้มหน้า หลบตา มือที่หยิบตะเกียบขึ้นมาอีกครั้งสั่นน้อย ๆ

“...อิ่มแล้วครับ”

อิทาจิวางตะเกียบลงบนแท่นวางอย่างเรียบร้อย ข้าวยังเหลืออยู่กว่าครึ่ง ปลาในจานแบ่งยังเหลืออยู่เต็มตัว แต่ชิ้นที่ซาสึเกะกับแม่คีบให้หมดไปแล้ว ผู้เป็นบิดาขมวดคิ้ว “กินแค่นี้ไง ถึงได้ผอมนัก”

เด็กน้อยเหลือบตามองพี่ชาย ชุดที่อิทาจิใส่เป็นชุดหลวม ๆ ทั้งเสื้อทั้งกางเกง พ่อรู้ได้อย่างไรว่าพี่ผอม?

“ชั้นอิ่มแล้ว” แม่วางตะเกียบลง ข้าวในชามไม่ได้พร่องลงกว่าของอิทาจิเท่าไรนัก

“อิ่มก็ลุกไป” พ่อไม่ยี่หระ “ชั้นยังไม่อิ่ม” ว่าแล้วก็กินต่อเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น แม่ผุดลุกก้าวเร็ว ๆ ออกไปจากโต๊ะ พี่ชายเขาลุกขึ้นช้า ๆ เปิดบานเลื่อนเดินออกไปอีกทาง...ลำคอซาสึเกะตีบตันขึ้นมาเฉย ๆ

“ผมก็อิ่มแล้วครับ” เขาวางตะเกียบลง พ่อไม่สนใจจะมองด้วยซ้ำ

เด็กน้อยลุกออกจากโต๊ะอาหาร เมื่อหันกลับมาก่อนจะเลื่อนบานประตูปิด เขายังเห็นพ่อกินอาหารต่อเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น ความรื่นรมย์ของอุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ ดูจะมากจนย้อมใจให้ยังเจริญอาหารอยู่ได้ แม้จะผ่านเหตุการณ์อึมครึมระหว่างมื้อ

\------------------------------------------------------------

ซาสึเกะเฝ้ามองรอยดาวกระจายบนต้นไม้ที่อิทาจิฝึก...เข้าเป้าตรงกลางเป๊ะทุกเป้า เขาทอดถอนใจขณะเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสรอยแตกบนโคนต้นไม้...เท่าที่เห็น ฝีมือดาวกระจายของอิทาจิเหนือกว่าพ่อจริง ๆ และน่าเชื่อว่าความสามารถอื่น ๆ ก็น่าจะเหนือไปกว่าได้เช่นกัน เด็กน้อยคิดประสาซื่อว่าบางที อิทาจิพี่ชายของเขา อาจจะเหนือกว่าท่านรุ่นที่ 3 ก็เป็นได้ ในอนาคต พี่ชายของเขาอาจได้เป็นรุ่นที่ 5 ที่ปกครองหมู่บ้านนินจาโคโนฮะงาคุเระ ขนาดครั้งที่เข้าเรียนในโรงเรียนนินจา อิทาจิยังเรียนจบภายในปีเดียวได้เลย ซาสึเกะนึกถึงตัวเอง ผลสอบของโรงเรียนนินจาจะมาถึงในอีกไม่กี่วันนี้แล้ว ถ้าเขาทำคะแนนได้ดีเป็นที่หนึ่ง พ่อจะมองเขาด้วยสายตาชื่นชมรักใคร่เหมือนที่มองพี่ไหมนะ?

“มาอยู่ที่นี่เองหรือ ซาสึเกะ?”

เสียงคุ้นเคยทักขึ้นจากด้านหลัง เด็กน้อยหันขวับตามที่มาของเสียง ใบหน้าเกลื่อนไปด้วยรอยยิ้ม ดวงตาเป็นประกาย

“พี่ฮะ!” เขาทิ้งชูริเคนในมือทั้งหมดลงพื้นดินอย่างหมดความใส่ใจ โถมตัวเข้ากอดพี่ชาย ซบหน้าลงกับท้องอิทาจิด้วยความสูงอำนวยให้เพียงเท่านั้น และนั่นเรียกเสียงหัวเราะห้าว ๆ ดังขึ้นหลังต้นไม้...ด้านหลังของอิทาจิออกไปอีก เด็กชายขมวดคิ้ว

ร่างสูง ล่ำสัน ก้าวเข้ามายังบริเวณที่ฝึกดาวกระจายของซาสึเกะ ชายผมดำคนนั้นมีลักษณะที่ซาสึเกะบอกได้ทันทีว่าเป็นคนตระกูลอุจิวะเหมือนกันกับเขา ดวงตาคู่นั้นดูทรงพลัง แม้จะยังไม่เปลี่ยนเป็นเนตรวงแหวน ทว่ากลับฉายแววอ่อนโยนเมื่อมองมายังอิทาจิที่หันไปพูดด้วย “ซาสึเกะ นี่พี่ชิซุย เพื่อนพี่เอง”

อิทาจิแนะนำง่าย ๆ เหมือนเขาควรที่จะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าใครคือชิซุย เพื่อนพี่...ทำไมก็ไม่รู้ น้องชายของอิทาจิไม่ชอบขี้หน้าเจ้าคนที่ชื่อชิซุยขึ้นมาเฉย ๆ เขาเกลียดสายตาของชายผู้นี้เวลามองพี่ชายของเขา

“อิทาจิพูดถึงเธอบ่อยเลยละ”

ความอ่อนโยนในดวงตาของชายร่างสูงเผื่อแผ่มายังผู้เป็นน้องชายของเพื่อนรุ่นน้อง แล้วรอยยิ้มเจื่อน ๆ ก็ปรากฏขึ้นเมื่อสบตากับแววตาเอาเรื่องของเด็กชาย อิทาจิยิ้มน้อย ๆ รอยยิ้มที่หาดูได้ยากแสนยาก “ไม่ขนาดนั้นหรอก…”

ซาสึเกะไม่สบอารมณ์กับคำตอบของพี่ชาย...มันแปลว่าพี่ไม่ได้พูดถึงเขาบ่อย ๆ ...สายตาเด็กชายเพิ่งสังเกตเห็นตะกร้าขนาดใหญ่ในมือชิซุย ดูขัดกันอย่างน่าขันที่นินจาตัวโต ๆ ถือตะกร้าปิคนิค...มันทำให้ชิซุยดูโง่ ๆ และเด็กน้อยก็พอใจมากที่มันเป็นเช่นนั้น

อิทาจิปูผ้าเนื้อหนาสีหม่น ๆ ลงบนพื้นดิน ก้มลงดึงชายผ้าทั้งสี่ด้านให้ตึง ซาสึเกะมองเพลินโดยไม่คิดจะช่วย มีเพียงร่างสูงที่มาด้วยกันกับพี่ชายของเขาที่กุลีกุจอวางตะกร้า แล้วเข้าไปช่วยขมีขมัน ดูไม่ต่างอะไรกับคู่รักที่มาเดทด้วยการปิคนิคในป่า และเขาก็ยิ่งดูเป็นส่วนเกินมากขึ้นไปอีก

“พักกินข้าวกลางวันเถอะ แม่ให้เอามาให้แน่ะ” พี่ชายตบที่นั่งข้าง ๆ ตัว ซาสึเกะลงนั่งอย่างว่าง่าย จงใจให้ดูเหมือนตั้งใจนั่งห่างจากคนเพิ่งรู้จักกันอย่างอุจิวะ ชิซุย นั่นจะเป็นเหตุผลให้เขาได้นั่งติดกับอิทาจิมากขึ้น

ชิซุยเทน้ำชาเขียวลงแก้วแจกไปรอบวง มือขาว ๆ ของอิทาจิค้นอาหารออกจากตะกร้า ข้าวปั้นห่อสาหร่ายไส้ปลาแซลมอนที่ซาสึเกะชอบถูกยื่นให้ชิซุยก่อนในฐานะแขก ยิ่งทำให้ซาสึเกะหน้าหงิกยิ่งขึ้น

“อารมณ์ไม่ดีหรือ?” อิทาจิสังเกตเห็น...แน่ละสิ...เขาตั้งใจให้พี่ชายเห็นนี่ “พี่ให้ข้าวปั้นสามก้อนเลยเอ้า”

อิทาจิทำตามที่พูดจริง ๆ เสียด้วยสิ...เด็กชายชักจะสงสัยแล้วว่าเขาดูตะกละมากเลยละมั้งในสายตาพี่ชาย...

“ไม่เอาอ้ะ!” เขาปฏิเสธ...อยากจะหนักแน่นอยู่หรอกนะ แต่ร่างกายที่ยังเด็กของเขาส่งสัญญาณว่าหิวแล้วออกมากับอาการน้ำลายสอ

ดูเหมือนชิซุยจะสังเกตเห็น...เป็นคนที่เขาไม่อยากให้เห็นที่สุดเสียด้วย...ชายหนุ่มยิ้มให้อย่างต้องการผูกไมตรี

“กินเยอะ ๆ นะ จะได้โตเร็ว ๆ ไงล่ะ”

ประโยคนั้นฟังดูเหมือนผู้ใหญ่พูดกับเด็กธรรมดา ๆ แต่หูหาเรื่องของซาสึเกะตีความว่าเสียดสี...จะหาว่าเขายังเด็กล่ะสิ

“ผมโตแล้วนะ เข้าโรงเรียนนินจาแล้วด้วย!”

“จ้า~จ้า~ ก็ตั้ง 7 ขวบแล้วนี่เนอะ” ชิซุยพูดกลั้วหัวเราะ

อิทาจิมองเพื่อนที น้องที ด้วยความหนักใจ ซาสึเกะมีอาการเหมือนคนโมโหหิว ในขณะที่ชิซุยเหมือนเมากัญชา...ชายหนุ่มรุ่นพี่ผู้นี้รู้จักกับเขาตั้งแต่เขาเรียนอยู่ที่โรงเรียนนินจา ตอนนั้นอิทาจิอยู่ปีหนึ่ง ชิซุยอยู่ปีสุดท้าย แต่เพียงปีเดียวอิทาจิก็เรียนจบ ทำให้ปีนั้นเขาและชิซุยเรียนจบพร้อมกัน ความเก่งกาจเกินหน้าคนอื่นทำให้อิทาจิต้องรับความกดดันจากคนรอบข้างอย่างที่เด็กในวัยเดียวกันไม่เคยได้รับ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นจากผู้ใหญ่ ครูอาจารย์ หรือแม้แต่เพื่อนร่วมรุ่น มีเพียงชิซุยเท่านั้นที่ให้ความสนิทสนมและเข้ามาขลุกอยู่ด้วยทั้งวัน ดูแลเอาใจใส่ในขณะที่เพื่อนคนอื่นหลบไปอยู่ห่าง ๆ เหมือนอิทาจิไม่มีตัวตน

...ถ้าจะเรียกใครว่าเพื่อน คนคนนั้นคงจะเป็นชิซุย...

“อิทาจิ” ชิซุยเรียก เมื่อหันมา อิทาจิจึงพบว่าชิซุยหยิบกล่องอะไรสักอย่างขึ้นมาจากสายคาดเอว เขาขมวดคิ้วแทนคำถาม ชายหนุ่มมากวัยกว่ายิ้มพราย “สึรุชิกากิ (ลูกพลับแห้ง)”

ว่าแล้วก็หยิบมีดมาตัดเป็นชิ้นเล็ก ๆ ส่งให้ เด็กหนุ่มรุ่นน้องหยิบเข้าปาก พริ้มตาหลับแล้วถอนหายใจออกมาเบา ๆ โดยไม่รู้ตัว เรียกรอยยิ้มมากยิ่งขึ้นจากเจ้าของลูกพลับอบแห้ง...เขาชอบสีหน้าของอิทาจิยามได้ลิ้มรสของชอบแบบนี้จริง ๆ

ซาสึเกะคว้าหมับมาใส่ปากด้วยหมั่นไส้แววตาของชิซุยที่มองพี่ชายเขาเต็มทน รสหวานแห้ง ๆ กับกลิ่นเอียน ๆ ฟุ้งอยู่ในโพรงจมูก ตีกับกลิ่นข้าวปั้นที่เพิ่งกินเข้าไป เด็กน้อยอยากคายทิ้งเต็มทน แต่ต้องฝืนกลืนเพราะเกรงใจอิทาจิที่ดูจะดื่มด่ำกับรสชาติผลไม้แห้งนั้น เขาไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนว่าพี่ชายชอบกินลูกพลับแห้ง ที่บ้านเขาเคยมีลูกพลับสดวางไว้ให้หยิบกิน แต่ก็ไม่เคยเห็นอิทาจิชอบเป็นพิเศษ...ที่ดูเหมือนชอบกินพลับแห้งนี่เพราะตัวผลไม้หรือเพราะคนให้กันแน่?

คิดแล้วเด็กน้อยตระกูลอุจิวะก็ยิ่งขุ่นมัวในจิตใจยิ่งขึ้น

อิทาจิหยิบอีกชิ้น แล้วก็อีกชิ้น...โดยไม่แตะอาหารที่แม่เตรียมมาให้ ชิซุยมองเพลิน สายตาแสดงความชื่นชมอย่างปิดไม่มิด จนหมดลูกนั่นแหละ อิทาจิถึงได้หันมาสบตา “อะไร?”

“ชมอย่างอื่นก็ไม่ชื่นเหมือนชมนาย...”

ชิซุยกล่าวทั้งรอยยิ้ม ซาสึเกะหยิบเกี๊ยวซ่าค้างกลางอากาศเมื่อได้ฟังประโยคนั้น แต่สีหน้าคนถูกชมไม่เปลี่ยน ไม่แสดงท่าทีอันใดราวกับไม่ใช่คำพูดที่เอ่ยถึงตน ทว่าเปลี่ยนท่านั่งจากท่าขัดสมาธิเป็นการกอดเข่า หันข้างให้ทั้งซาสึเกะและชิซุย...ผู้เป็นเพื่อนทำได้เพียงมองอาการนั้น แล้วถอนใจ...ถึงจะไม่พูดโต้ตอบอันใด แต่อิทาจิกลับแสดงอากัปอันอ่านได้ว่าเป็นการปกป้องตนเองจากน้ำคำของเขา...และนั่นเป็นสัญญาณให้เขาหยุดพูดได้แล้ว

\--------------------------------------------------

“เดี๋ยวก่อนสิ อิทาจิ จะรีบไหนกัน?”

หลังจากส่งซาสึเกะเข้าบ้าน พร้อมกับคืนตะกร้าอาหาร อิทาจิก็ออกจากบ้านและเร่งฝีเท้าเหมือนจะเดินหนีไปให้พ้น ๆ เพื่อนสนิทของเขาร้องเรียก เมื่อเพื่อนผู้เยาว์กว่ากำลังจะลับโค้งอาคารในเขตที่อยู่ของตระกูลอุจิวะตรงหน้า พลางเร่งฝีเท้าให้ทัน มือคว้าแขนอีกฝ่ายไว้ “มีอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

อิทาจิมองตอบเขานิ่ง...ถ้าจะมีข้อดีอะไรของคนตรงหน้าที่ตรงกับหลักมนุษยปฏิสัมพันธ์ก็คงมีข้อนี้เพียงข้อเดียว อิทาจิมองสบตาที่ตนพูดด้วยเสมอ...บางทีการเรียกว่าสบตายังไม่ตรงจุดด้วยซ้ำ เด็กหนุ่มมีวิธีมองที่จ้องลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาคู่สนทนา ผ่านดวงตาเข้าไป ผ่านตาดำเข้าไป...มองเข้าไปลึกกว่านั้น เหมือนถูกมองลึกเข้าไปในสมอง...

...เหมือนถูกมองลึกเข้าไปในหัวใจ...

ที่น่าหงุดหงิดก็คือทั้งที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างจับจ้องดวงตากันและกัน แต่กลับไม่มีใครอ่านอิทาจิออกสักคน...

เด็กหนุ่มสบตาเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วตอบ “ไม่มี”

ชิซุยรู้ว่า ต้องมีอะไรสักอย่างที่อิทาจิปิดบังไว้ แต่เขาอ่านไม่ออก

“เสียมารยาทนะ พ่อนายดูจะไม่พอใจนัก จู่ ๆ ก็ผลุนผลันออกมาแบบนั้น”

เขายังจำสายตาดุ ๆ ของอุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ บิดาของอิทาจิได้ดี ชายหนุ่มผู้เป็นผู้นำของอุจิวะที่มีดวงตาดุ คม ที่เมื่อจับจ้องไปยังผู้ใด ก็ส่งความรู้สึกร้อน ๆ หนาว ๆ เหมือนกำลังถูกจับผิดได้เสมอ และเมื่อครู่ ดวงตาคู่นั้นก็จับจ้องทั้งเขา และอิทาจิเช่นนั้น เสียงต่ำ ๆ ทว่าเย็นเยียบเอ่ยขึ้น

“กลับบ้านเสียเย็นเลยนะ”

ชิซุยยังไม่ทันตอบว่าประการใด ซาสึเกะก็เล่าจ๋อย ๆ ขึ้นมาก่อน

“เราไปปิคนิคกันกลางป่ามาฮะ”

“อ้อ~” ชายเจ้าของบ้านทำเสียงในลำคอเป็นเชิงรับรู้ “หวังว่าซาสึเกะคงจะไม่คลาดสายตาสินะ”

ประโยคนั้น ชายหนุ่มตีความไม่ถูกว่าอุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ หมายความว่าพวกเขาไม่คลาดสายตาจากซาสึเกะ หรือว่าซาสึเกะไม่คลาดสายตาจากพวกเขากันแน่

แล้วจู่ ๆ อิทาจิที่กำลังถอดรองเท้าเพื่อที่จะเข้าบ้านก็เปลี่ยนใจขึ้นมาดื้อ ๆ เขาคว้าประตูเลื่อนเปิดแล้วเร่งฝีเท้าเดินออกไปจากบ้าน ท่ามกลางสายตางุนงงของซาสึเกะและชิซุย ซึ่งหันมาลาเจ้าของบ้านแล้วรีบติดตามเพื่อนรุ่นน้องที่เห็นหลังอยู่ไว ๆ ไปในทันที โดยมีเนตรวงแหวนเยียบเย็นของผู้เป็นพ่อจับจ้องไม่วางตา...

ชิซุยดึงแขนอิทาจิ ที่ถึงจะดูเหมือนไม่เต็มใจนัก แต่ก็ปล่อยให้เขาพามายืนอยู่ตรงมุมที่พ้นสายตาผู้คน แสงจากดวงอาทิตย์ที่ใกล้ลับขอบฟ้าเต็มทีทำให้เขามองใบหน้าของอิทาจิไม่ชัด

“มีปัญหาอะไรบอกชั้นได้นะ” เขายังไม่ปล่อยมือจากแขนอีกฝ่าย ขณะเอ่ยประโยคนั้น

เด็กหนุ่มสบตาเขา...เพียงวูบเดียวเท่านั้นที่เขาราวกับจะค้นพบอะไรบางอย่างในดวงตาคู่นั้น แต่แล้ว อิทาจิก็มองผ่านเลยดวงตาเขาไป เหมือนมองผ่านสิ่งโปร่งใส ไม่มีตัวตน

...ริมฝีปากได้รูปสวยนั้นไม่ขยับด้วยซ้ำ แต่ชิซุยคอตก...ปล่อยมือจากการรั้งแขนบอบบางที่ไม่มีแม้อาการขัดขืน...เขารู้แล้ว...รู้แล้วว่าอิทาจิไม่มีวันบอกเขา...

“ชั้นช่วยอะไรนายไม่ได้เลยหรือ?”

เขารำพึงประโยคนั้นผ่านอากาศออกไป มันวนเวียนอยู่ในสายลมปลายฤดูใบไม้ร่วงโดยปราศจากคำตอบ

\------------------------------------------------------

“เมื่อกลางวันนี้สนุกไหม?”

ประโยคนั้น เหมือนพ่อไต่ถามทุกข์สุขประจำวันของลูกตามปกติ อิทาจิกัดริมฝีปาก...ไม่ตอบ...ไม่แสดงการรับรู้

“ชั้นถามว่าไปกับไอ้เจ้าชิซุยสนุกไหม!?!” เสียงนั้นดังขึ้นอีก เกือบจะเป็นตวาด มือแกร่งกดลงบนเนื้อนุ่ม ๆ ที่แขน...บังเอิญหรือไม่ก็ตาม...เป็นแขนข้างเดียวกัน...จุดเดียวกันกับที่ชิซุยรั้งเขาไว้เมื่อเย็น

“ไม่…” เสียงตอบไม่ต่างอะไรกับเสียงกระซิบ ทว่าผู้รับฟังดูจะพอใจในคำตอบนั้น แรงกดผ่อนลงจนกลายเป็นวางมือร้อนผ่าวไว้เฉย ๆ บนแขนข้างนั้น...สักพักก็เปลี่ยนเป็นลูบไล้หนักมือขึ้น

“เด็กดี...” น้ำเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะ...หากพ่อคนไหนชมลูกที่ตนภาคภูมิใจ...น้ำเสียงคงเป็นแบบนี้สินะ

อิทาจิได้แต่จินตนาการถึงสิ่งที่เขาไม่เคยได้รับ ความสัมพันธ์ของพ่อกับลูก...

มืออุ่นจนร้อนค่อยไล่สัมผัสขึ้นมาถึงต้นแขน อกเปลือยที่เสื้อผ้าถูกถอดออกไปจนหมดก่อนหน้านี้ ปลายนิ้วสัมผัสได้ถึงหัวใจอันเต้นผิดจังหวะของผู้เป็นลูกชาย...ไม่ใช่ความรู้สึกวาบหวาม

...กลั้นใจ...รังเกียจ...อดสู...สมเพช?

อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ ไม่เคยคิดหาคำตอบว่าแท้จริงแล้ว คำตอบที่ซ่อนอยู่ภายในใจของอิทาจิคือคำตอบใดกันแน่ เขาไม่เคยคิดจะค้นหา ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่เขาสัมผัสผู้เป็นลูก และเปลี่ยนแปลงความสัมพันธ์มาเป็นรูปแบบที่เป็นอยู่

ตอนนั้นอิทาจิเด็กเกินกว่าจะรู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าตนเองกำลังถูกล่วงละเมิด...เด็กเกินกว่าจะรู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าตนไม่เต็มใจ...

...คิดไปเองว่านี่คือรูปแบบความสัมพันธ์ปกติของพ่อลูก...

มือที่สัมผัสไปตามจุดเร่งเร้าบนร่างของเขา ไม่ปลุกเร้าความต้องการให้คุโชนขึ้นตามที่ควรจะเป็น...ตามความต้องการของผู้เป็นพ่อ เมื่อมันเกิดขึ้นซ้ำไปซ้ำมาทุกคืนวัน มันเป็นเพียงสถานการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น และจำต้องทำให้ลุล่วงผ่านพ้น เป็นกิจวัตรอันฝืนใจต้องปฏิบัติซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก...

...ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก...

“ลืมตา...” เสียงของพ่อที่กระซิบข้างหูเปี่ยมไปด้วยอารมณ์...แล้วริมฝีปากนั้นก็และเล็มใบหูของผู้เป็นลูกไว้ไม่ให้เสียเที่ยว อิทาจิยังหลับตา จนกระทั่งรับรู้ได้ถึงแรงกัดไม่เบานักที่หู “ลืมตาขึ้น!”

เด็กหนุ่มลืมตาขึ้นตามคำสั่ง หาไม่แล้วพ่อจะมีวิธีทำให้เขาต้องทำตามคำสั่งจนได้ และมันจะไม่จบลงง่าย ๆ

“มองชั้น” 

อิทาจิจ้องตอบเข้าไปในดวงตาของพ่อ มันไม่ได้อยู่ในภาวะเนตรวงแหวน แต่ความร้อนแรงที่สะท้อนให้เห็นอยู่ภายในไม่ต่างกัน อิทาจิมองเลยไป...เลยออกไป บังคับตนเองให้สบตากับพ่อ แต่สิ่งที่เขามองเห็นมีเพียงผนังที่อยู่เบื้องหลังพ่อออกไป...และกลายเป็นเพดาน เมื่อร่างของเขาถูกกดให้นอนราบลงบนฟูก ริมฝีปากอุ่นของคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นพ่อบังเกิดเกล้าประทับลงบนแก้ม...ถัดมาก็ริมฝีปาก ลิ้นที่อุ่นยิ่งไปกว่าเล็ดลอดเข้ามาในปาก หยอกล้อกับปลายลิ้นของเขา อิทาจิปล่อยให้พ่อทำตามใจ...ไม่ขัดขืน...ไม่ตอบรับ ตอนนี้อารมณ์ของพ่อขึ้นสูงจนไม่ใส่ใจแล้วว่าเขาจะยินยอมพร้อมใจด้วยไหม...เหมือนทุกครั้งที่ความสัมพันธ์เช่นนี้เริ่มต้น นิ้วที่ชุ่มด้วยของเหลวเปียกชื้นของพ่อค่อย ๆ แทรกเข้ามาในร่าง เด็กหนุ่มกัดริมฝีปาก ขยับตัวด้วยความอึดอัด...เวลาที่ผ่านไป...จำนวนครั้งที่มันเกิดขึ้น ไม่ได้ช่วยให้ความเจ็บปวดบรรเทาลงเลย

พ่อละปลายลิ้นจากริมฝีปากของเขา มือข้างที่ว่างยังลูบไล้ท่อนขาเปลือยที่บังคับให้ชันขึ้นเพื่อความสะดวกในการรุกล้ำ

“ดีไหม?” พ่อยิ้ม...เหมือนเด็ก...ที่รอให้ผู้ใหญ่ชมในผลงานเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ที่ตนทำ ตอนนั้นอิทาจิรู้สึกขยะแขยงจนแทบทนไม่ได้ สำหรับเขาแล้ว พ่อในยามนี้ไม่ต่างอะไรกับสัตว์น่าขยะแขยงที่เขาอยากจะทุบตีทำลายให้สิ้นซาก

...คลื่นไส้...

“ดีครับ”

น้ำเสียงที่ออกจากปากเขาแผ่วเบา สั่นระริก...พ่อชอบให้เป็นแบบนั้น

เสียงหัวเราะในลำคอของพ่อดังอยู่แนบหู...ยิ่งในเวลาที่ร่างทั้งสองประสานรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกันเช่นนี้ แม้อิทาจิจะเงยหน้าแหงนมองพระจันทร์ดวงโตผ่านหน้าต่างที่เปิดอ้าทิ้งไว้ แต่แรงสะทือนจากลำคอของพ่อที่แนบอยู่กับคอของเขาก็ยังบอกให้เขารู้ว่า ผู้เป็นบิดาพึงพอใจกับรสสัมผัสจากร่างกายของเขาเพียงใด เด็กหนุ่มเจ็บจี๊ดที่ไหล่เปลือย...เขารู้โดยไม่ต้องละสายตาจากดวงจันทร์ที่กำลังจับจ้องอยู่ด้วยซ้ำ...พ่อทิ้งรอยขบไว้บนร่างเขารอยแล้วรอยเล่าราวกับจะแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของ รอยแดงเป็นจ้ำแต้มตัวมันเองลงบนผิวนวลขาวอีกรอย...และอีกรอยที่หน้าอก แต่มันไม่เจ็บไปกว่าเบื้องล่างที่พ่อกำลังขยับร่างเป็นจังหวะ รุกรานร่างของเขาอย่างย่ามใจ ความรู้สึกวาบหวิวที่ท้องน้อยบังเกิดขึ้นชั่วขณะ พอให้อิทาจิหายใจผิดจังหวะ ราวกับเป็นกำนัลจากความเจ็บคับแน่นที่เขาต้องอดทนเผชิญ เด็กหนุ่มขยับขาแยกจากกันอีกนิดเพื่อรับสัมผัสนั้น พ่อรู้สึกถึงการเคลื่อนไหวของเขา รอยยิ้มที่ดูจะบ่งบอกความยินดีที่เขาตอบรับสัมผัสถูกจุดขึ้นที่ริมฝีปากและดวงตา

...แต่มันไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มในฐานะพ่อ...

อิทาจิทิ้งศีรษะลงบนหมอน แหงนหน้าขึ้นมองดวงจันทร์แล้วหลับตา...สัมผัสเบื้องล่างเปลี่ยนจังหวะช้าลง...นุ่มนวลขึ้น มือแกร่งลูบไล้เรียวขาหวังปลุกอารมณ์ให้เตลิด...พ่อคิดว่าอาการที่เขาแสดงออกมาเป็นความซาบซ่านในรสสัมผัสที่ได้รับการปรนเปรอ...แต่มันเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว รอยยิ้มที่ไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มของพ่อที่มีต่อลูกดับความวาบหวามที่เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นราวกับน้ำเย็นเฉียบที่รินรดลงบนเปลวไฟอันเริ่มประทุเชื้อ สัมผัสนั้นไม่ส่งความรู้สึกใด ๆ นอกจากความเจ็บแน่นที่เขาต้องอดทนกับมันจนกว่าจะสิ้นสุดลงเหมือนทุกคืนที่ผ่านมา

แสงจันทร์ส่องให้เห็นความมืดในห้องชัดเจนยิ่งขึ้น...มืดมิดเหมือนในจิตใจของเขา...

...จันทร์เอ๋ย...ถ้าเจ้าไม่ช่วยข้า ก็จงอย่าส่องแสงสอดรู้ของเจ้ามายังข้าเลย...

สัมผัสกระชั้นจากพ่อเป็นสัญญาณว่ามันใกล้จะสิ้นสุดลง อิทาจิหลับตา เตรียมรับของเหลวร้อนผ่าวที่จะถ่ายเทมายังร่างของเขาเป็นสัญญาณว่ามันจะจบสิ้นลงเสียที พ่อกระชากร่างของเขาขึ้นมาจนชิด มือกดสะโพกแนบไว้แน่น ความร้อนผ่าวไหลล้นออกมายังต้นขา อุปาทานทำให้อิทาจิรู้สึกว่ามันร้อนราวกับไฟลวก

พ่อค่อย ๆ วางร่างของเขาลงบนฟูกอย่างทะนุถนอม ดวงตาคู่ที่ใครว่าดุนักจ้องเขาหยาดเยิ้ม มือข้างขวาปัดผมที่ปรกหน้าผากลูกออก แล้วจุมพิตที่ริมฝีปาก...หวานเท่า ๆ กับดวงตา...

เสียงเคลื่อนไหวจากนอกประตู ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มเกร็งร่างขึ้นอย่างระวังตัว อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ ขมวดคิ้ว เท้าแขนข้างหนึ่งยันตัวขึ้นเหนือร่างลูกชาย ประตูเปิดผางออกโดยไม่มีการเคาะ

ภรรยาของเขามองตรงมายังสามีและลูกชายคนโต

“มีอะไร!?!” น้ำเสียงของชายผู้อยู่ในห้องดังขึ้นอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ที่ถูกขัดจังหวะ

อุจิวะ มิโกโตะมองนิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง สายตาของเธอมองมายังลูกชายอย่างจงชัง

นั่นก็ไม่ใช่สายตาของแม่ที่มองลูกเช่นกัน...

“ไม่มีอะไรค่ะ ขอโทษที่รบกวน”

แล้วประตูก็ปิดลง...เบา เงียบ ไร้แรงกระแทกกระทั้น

อิทาจิทิ้งศีรษะลงกับหมอน ไม่ยี่หระกับการโลมไล้ครั้งต่อไปของผู้เป็นพ่อที่กำลังกระทำต่อร่างกายเขา แหงนมองดวงจันทร์อีกครั้ง ต่างกันแค่ครั้งนี้ เขาไม่คิดจะขอให้มันช่วยเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว...


	3. Tsukiyomi – ดุจดาวเดือนดับ : Chapter 2

Tsukiyomi – ดุจดาวเดือนดับ : Chapter 2

ซาสึเกะรู้ตั้งแต่ยังไม่เดินลับโค้งระเบียงบ้านแล้วว่า ในเวลาเช้าตรู่เช่นนี้เขาจะหาตัวพี่ชายได้ที่ไหน เด็กน้อยแวะเข้าครัวไปกวาดข้าวเย็นที่เหลือเมื่อวานใส่ถ้วยขนาดไม่เล็กนัก ตรงมาที่สวนหน้าบ้านโดยไม่หยุดแวะทักทายกับแม่ที่เพิ่งกลับจากตลาดเช้าเพื่อซื้อวัตถุดิบมาปรุงอาหาร ผ่านพ่อที่เดินสวนทางมาโดยไม่สนใจมองลูกชายคนเล็กด้วยซ้ำ แต่ซาสึเกะไม่ได้ใส่ใจข้อนั้น เขาวิ่งตึ้กตั้กไปยังสวนหน้าบ้าน เสียงฝีเท้าของเขาทำให้ผู้ที่เขาต้องการมาหาหันมา

“ตื่นเช้านี่ ซาสึเกะ”

อิทาจิทัก มุมปากกระตุกขึ้นเล็กน้อย...ซาสึเกะเรียกสิ่งนั้นว่ารอยยิ้ม

“ผมเอาข้าวมาให้ปลากินฮะ”

บ้านใหญ่ของตระกูลอุจิวะ จัดสวนแบบญี่ปุ่นเต็มอัตรา มีชิชิโอโดชิ กระดกดังป๊อก ป๊อก ดอกไม้ที่เคยแต่งแต้มเต็มสวน บัดนี้ร่วงโรยไปทิ้งใบสีทองบ้าง แดงบ้าง ประดับต้นไว้ ก่อนจะร่วงโรยทับถมลงดินเมื่อหิมะแรกมาเยือน น้ำในบ่อปลาคาร์พเย็นเฉียบ แต่ปลาตัวโต แต้มสีสดยังว่ายเวียนเหมือนไม่รู้สึกรู้สา

อิทาจิกวักมือเรียก เด็กน้อยยิ้มเต็มหน้า กระโดดผลุงลงจากระเบียงบ้านแล้ววิ่งสุดฝีเท้าเข้าไปหา แต่เมื่ออีก 2-3 ก้าวจะถึงตัวพี่ชายก็หยุดกึก ค่อย ๆ ย่องเข้าไป ผู้ที่ยืนรออยู่ข้างบ่อปลาคาร์พขมวดคิ้ว

“อะไร?”

“เดี๋ยวพี่ก็จิ้มหน้าผากผมอีกจนได้ ยิ่งกำลังวิ่งอยู่ด้วย แรงบวกยิ่งเยอะ เห็นดาวกันพอดี”

เด็กน้อยบ่นอุบอิบ คราวนี้อิทาจิหันมาหาเขาเต็มตัวเหมือนจะตกใจ

“เจ็บหรือ?”

ซาสึเกะรีบพยักหน้าเอาผลประโยชน์เข้าตัวก่อน ทีหลังพี่จะได้ปล่อยให้เขากอดดี ๆ โดยไม่ยกนิ้วจิ้มหน้าผากดักไว้ก่อนเหมือนเคย แต่ใจจริงแล้วลิงโลด...พี่ห่วงกลัวเขาจะเจ็บด้วยล่ะ...ถึงมันจะเป็นสิ่งที่เด็กน้อยตระกูลอุจิวะประจักษ์ใจดียู่แล้ว แต่เมื่อได้รู้เห็นเต็มตาเต็มใจก็อดปลื้มเปรมไม่ได้ สายตาซาสึเกะกวาดทั่วร่างพี่ชาย เขารู้สึกถึงความผิดปกติบางอย่างที่บอกไม่ได้ว่าเป็นอะไร ช่วงเช้า ๆ อิทาจิมักจะดู...เอ้อ~ เย้ายวนกว่าปกติ

ผู้เป็นพี่ชายก้าวเข้ามาทรุดตัวลงคุกเข่าต่อหน้าซาสึเกะ ซึ่งเด็กน้อยไม่ชอบใจนักเวลาอิทาจิทำแบบนี้ มันดูเหมือนช่องว่างระหว่างเขากับพี่ชายห่างกันจนอิทาจิต้องลดตัวลงมายังไงก็ไม่รู้ มือเรียวขาว เย็นเฉียบด้วยตากลมหนาวยามเช้ายื่นมาเลิกผมที่ปรกหน้าผากน้องชายดูอย่างพินิจ นิ้วเรียวไล้อยู่กลางหน้าผากเบา ๆ ซาสึเกะถึงกับกลั้นหายใจ

“แย่จริง...พี่ขอโทษนะ เด็ก ๆ ยิ่งกระโหลกอ่อนอยู่แล้วด้วย เดี๋ยวกระทบกระเทือนสมองละแย่เลย…”

สีหน้าพี่ชายดูวิตกจริงจังเสียจนซาสึเกะคิดว่าไม่น่ามารยาเล้ย~

“ผมไม่บอบบางขนาดนั้นหรอกน่า” เขาจับมือข้างที่แตะหน้าผากตัวเองดึงออกเบา ๆ แต่ไม่ยอมปล่อย อิทาจิก็ไม่มีทีท่าจะดึงมือออกไปจากมือเขา ซาสึเกะคิดจริง ๆ นะ ว่าอยากให้เวลาชั่วนาทีนี้เป็นนิรันดร์

แล้วผู้เป็นน้องชายก็สังเกตเห็นบางอย่าง “เอ๋...นี่พี่อาบน้ำ สระผมแต่เช้าเลยหรือ?”

อิทาจิเหลือบมองปลายเส้นผมยาวที่ถูกมัดรวบไว้ลวก ๆ เหมือนไม่ใส่ใจของตน มันยังชื้นอยู่มาก

“เดี๋ยวจะเป็นหวัดนะฮะ วันนี้หนาวด้วยสิ”

โดยไม่คาดคิด ซาสึเกะยื่นหน้าผากมาชนกับพี่ชาย หน้าผากอุ่น ๆ และลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวที่ปะทะหน้าหลังจากที่อาบน้ำเย็นแล้วยังมายืนตากลมปลายฤดูใบไม้ร่วง ทำให้อิทาจิรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังถูกละลายน้ำแข็งออกจากตัว อุปาทานหรือเปล่าไม่รู้ เขารู้สึกว่ามือของซาสึเกะที่จับข้อมือเขาไว้ก็ร้อนวูบไม่ต่างกับหน้าผากและลมหายใจ ผู้เป็นพี่ชายค่อย ๆ ละใบหน้าตนออกห่างจากน้อง ซาสึเกะขมวดคิ้วที่ถูกขัดจังหวะ

“พี่ตัวเย็นเฉียบเลย” เขาบอกด้วยเสียงขุ่น ๆ “อาบน้ำทำไมไม่เรียกผม”

“พี่ไม่ได้แช่น้ำร้อน” อิทาจิอธิบาย

“ก็แล้วไงล่ะ!?!” ซาสึเกะขึ้นเสียง

“ก็ไม่ได้แช่น้ำร้อน จะอาบพร้อมกันทำไม” พี่ชายดูจะงงจริง ๆ

“ก็ไม่เห็นเป็นไร น้ำเย็นก็น้ำเย็นซี่!” เด็กน้อยยังดื้อดึง

“นายยังเด็ก เดี๋ยวก็เป็นหวัดหรอก”

“ผมไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วนะ” เด็กน้อยแผดเสียง

อิทาจิถอนใจ หยัดตัวลุกขึ้นยืน “ถ้าจะอาบน้ำจริง ๆ เดี๋ยวพี่จะไปต้มน้ำร้อนให้”

ซาสึเกะกำลังจะเถียงว่าจริง ๆ แล้วเขาไม่ได้อยากจะอาบน้ำสักหน่อย แต่เสียงสวบสาบเหมือนคนมุดรั้วต้นไม้ ทำให้ทั้งสองพี่น้องหันขวับไปมอง พบใบหน้ายิ้มเผล่ของชิซุยที่มีให้อิทาจิ และรอยยิ้มแห้ง ๆ ที่เผื่อแผ่มายังซาสึเกะซึ่งถลึงตาเข้าใส่

มือของชายผู้มาเยือนกวักเรียกอิทาจิ ซึ่งพี่ชายของเขาก็ยอมเดินเข้าไปหาง่าย ๆ จนซาสึเกะนึกขวางขึ้นมา...ทีกับชิซุยละก็ว่าง่ายเชียวนะ มันน่า...

“อะไร?” อิทาจิเกาะรั้ว เอ็ดชิซุยด้วยเสียงกระซิบ แต่ซาสึเกะก็ยังได้ยินเพราะเขาเดินมาโปรยข้าวให้ปลาคาร์พตรงมุมสุดของบ่อด้านที่ใกล้กับคู่สนทนาที่สุด แถมกางหูเสียสุดอัตราเพื่อรับฟัง

“วันนี้ชั้นต้องไปปฏิบัติภารกิจ” ผู้มาเยือนออด ๆ อยู่ริมรั้ว

“ก็ไปซี่...แวะมานี่ทำไม เดี๋ยวก็สาย”

“ก็...คิดถึง...”

พอจบคำตอบของชิซุย ทั้งสวนก็เงียบกริบ แม้แต่ลมยังหยุดพัด ส่วนเสียงหว่านข้าวลงน้ำของซาสึเกะนั้น ถ้าใครสังเกตก็จะพบว่ามันเงียบไปตั้งแต่บทสนทนาเริ่มขึ้น 2-3 คำแรกแล้ว

เด็กน้อยตัวแข็ง ได้ยินเต็มสองรูหู...ไอ้บ้า ไอ้เวรเอ๊ย ไอ้...สารพัดคำด่าที่มีอยู่ในพจนานุกรมของสมองซาสึเกะ เรียงเป็นแถวพันรอบหัวเด็กชายผู้เป็นน้องชายอิทาจิ หมุนวนราวกับพายุ คาดว่าคงพันรอบโลกได้สัก 3 รอบ ซาสึเกะหายใจถี่ขึ้นโดยไม่รู้ตัว ...แม่ง...จีบพี่ตูจริง ๆ ด้วย! เขากำข้าวแน่นจนแหลกเหลวไปกับมือ แล้วเขวี้ยงลงน้ำอย่างแรง เม็ดข้าวทั้งกระบิฟาดลงกับน้ำ ทำให้ปลาคาร์พฝูงโตตกใจแตกฮือแยกไปหลบตามมุมก้อนหินในสระ

“พี่ฮะ ไหนว่าจะไปต้มน้ำให้ผมอาบไง!”

น้องชายทะลุกลางปล้องขึ้นด้วยเสียงอันดัง อิทาจิเหลียวหลังมาบอก เดี๋ยวนะ คำเดียวแล้วหันไปคุยกับชิซุยต่อ ซาสึเกะส่งสายตาทิ่มแทงไปยังริมรั้ว...ไม่ใช่เพื่ออิทาจิที่หันหลังให้ แต่เพื่อชิซุยที่สบตากับเขาแวบหนึ่ง แล้วทำเป็นไม่สนใจ...หนอย...

“พูดอะไรเป็นเล่นไปได้ นายโตแล้วนะ”

อ๋อ~ เจ้าชิซุยโตแล้ว แต่เขายังเด็กอยู่ เลยทำอะไรดี ๆ ที่ผู้ใหญ่เขาทำกันไม่ได้สินะ...ซาสึเกะขบเขี้ยว

“ก็คราวนี้ชั้นไปนานนี่ ท่านรุ่นที่สามเพิ่งแจ้งมาเมื่อคืนนี้เอง” ชายหนุ่มตัวโตรั้งแขนเพื่อนรุ่นน้องไว้ เพราะอิทาจิทำท่าจะเดินเข้าบ้านเอาดื้อ ๆ “จะไม่พูดอะไรกับชั้นหน่อยหรือ?”

“แล้วไปกี่วัน” อิทาจิถามเหมือนกำลังข่มความรำคาญอยู่ ใบหน้าเฉยสนิท

“ไป – กลับ 4 วัน ไม่รวมเวลาปฏิบัติภารกิจ” ชายหนุ่มบอกรวดเร็วเหมือนท่องคำตอบเอาไว้แล้ว “จะไม่ได้เจอกันตั้งอาทิตย์นึงได้มั้ง” ถึงตอนนี้ซาสึเกะพึมพำเบา ๆ ว่า สาธุ

“อาทิตย์เดียวเอง” เพื่อนรุ่นน้องทวนคำ

“อาทิตย์เดียวอะไร! ตั้งอาทิตย์นะ!” ชิซุยโวย

“อาทิตย์เดียว ทำภารกิจเพลิน ๆ เดี๋ยวก็ได้กลับ” อิทาจิย้ำ

“ชั้นเพลินไม่ได้หรอกถ้าไม่มีนาย...”

ชิซุยรั้งแขนอีกข้างไว้แล้วเลื่อนมือขึ้นจับต้นแขนบอบบาง อิทาจิก้มมองแขนตัวเองแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาเพื่อนรุ่นพี่ ดวงตาคู่นั้นจ้องเข้าไปในดวงตาของเขาอย่างเว้าวอน อิทาจิสบตาตอบ แต่หัวใจไม่หวั่นไหวสักนิด

“พี่ฮะ น้ำร้อน! เดี๋ยวผมไปโรงเรียนสายนะ!”

ซาสึเกะตะโกนเสียสุดเสียง ผู้เป็นพี่ชายถอยออกห่างจากรั้วจนพ้นรัศมีแขนของชิซุย บอกด้วยน้ำเสียงปกติ

“ไปเถอะ เดี๋ยวสายนะ” อิทาจิให้เหตุผลที่เพื่อนไม่อาจโต้แย้งได้

“ถ้างั้นก็อวยพรให้หน่อยสิ” ชายหนุ่มยังตื๊อไม่ไปง่าย ๆ

“อย่าตายล่ะ”

คราวนี้ชิซุยยิ้มเต็มหน้า “ชั้นไม่มีวันตายหรอก ยกเว้นนายจะเป็นคนฆ่า”

“พี่ฮะ!”

อิทาจิหันหลังเดินไปหาซาสึเกะที่หน้าหงิกเต็มที่ แล้วเดินเข้าบ้านไปโดยไม่หันมามองยังรั้วต้นไม้อีกเลย

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“พ่อฮะ เมื่อกี้พี่ชิซุยมาด้วยล่ะ”

ซาสึเกะฟ้องเมื่อเห็นพ่อนั่งรออยู่ก่อนแล้วที่โต๊ะกินข้าว เด็กน้อยแถเข้าไปนั่งมุมหนึ่ง คว้าตะเกียบมาเตรียมไว้ ยื่นชามข้าวให้แม่ตักให้ อิทาจินั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามกับพ่อ...ที่นั่งประจำของเขา อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ เขม้นมองลูกชายคนโต

“มาหากันแต่เช้าเชียวนะ”

อิทาจิรับชามข้าวจากแม่ หยิบตะเกียบมาถือไว้ แต่แล้วก็วางลง เมื่อได้ยินประโยคนั้นของพ่อ

“กินข้าวไม่ลงหรือไง? ไม่ชวนเพื่อนมากินข้าวเช้าเสียด้วยกันล่ะ” ประมุขตระกูลอุจิวะเน้นเสียงตรงคำว่าเพื่อน

“ชิซุยต้องปฏิบัติภารกิจครับ” ผู้เป็นลูกตอบถนอมเสียง

“ไม่งั้นเธอคงชวนไปแล้วสินะ” ฟุงาคุเหน็บแนม...อิทาจินิ่งไป ดวงตาแลทอดมองอาหารบนโต๊ะอย่างสงบเหมือนหมดอยาก ซาสึเกะชักจะรู้สึกผิดนิด ๆ ดูเหมือนพ่อจะไม่พอใจกับการมาเยือนของอุจิวะ ชิซุยนัก เขาแค่อยากหาแนวร่วม แต่ถ้ามันทำให้พี่ต้องลำบากใจเขาก็จะ...ผู้เป็นน้องชายชักจะลังเล...

...ก็จะทำแต่พอท้วม ๆ ก็แล้วกัน...

“พี่ฮะ เดี๋ยวกินเสร็จแล้วผมจะอาบน้ำนะ”

เด็กน้อยพยายามหาช่องช่วยพี่ชายจากบรรยากาศน่าอึดอัดใจตรงนี้ด้วยการทวงสัญญา ดูเหมือนอิทาจิเข้าใจ

“งั้นพี่จะไปต้มน้ำให้” เขาตอบทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้แตะข้าวมื้อเช้าสักคำ

“ตัวเองจะอาบน้ำยังต้องกวนพี่เขาอีกหรือไง!” คราวนี้คนถูกดุกลายเป็นซาสึเกะ เด็กน้อยก้มหน้า...หงอลงไปอย่างเห็นได้ชัด อิทาจิเหลือบตามองพ่อ พ่อลูกสบตากันชั่วขณะ ฟุงาคุหลบตา แล้วถอนใจ

“ให้แม่เขาต้มให้ ไป๊...พ่อจะคุยกับพี่เขาหน่อย”

อุจิวะ มิโกโตะ ค่อย ๆ วางชามข้าวที่ยังกินไม่อิ่มลง ก้มศีรษะซ่อนใบหน้าไว้ไม่ให้ใครเห็น เธอลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะอย่างว่าง่ายเหมือนไม่มีชีวิตจิตใจ ซาสึเกะมองตามแม่ ก้มหน้ากินอีก 2-3 คำ แล้วก็ต้องรามือ ด้วยพ่อกอดอก นั่งนิ่ง หลับตาเหมือนรอให้เขาออกไปสักที ผู้เป็นพี่ชายก็นั่งก้มหน้าสำรวม ราวกับรอให้พ่อเริ่มต้น

เด็กน้อยลุกจากโต๊ะ เดินไปเลื่อนบานประตูเปิดออก ก่อนประตูเลื่อนปิดสนิท เขาทันได้เห็นพ่อเอื้อมมือข้ามโต๊ะไปทางพี่ชายของเขา เสียงแม่ร้องเรียกให้เข้าไปหา เขาหันไป...ลังเลอยู่ชั่วครู่ แล้วตัดสินใจก้าวเท้าตามเสียงเรียกของแม่ไป

\----------------------------------------------------------

อิทาจิมองมือของพ่อที่จับรั้งแขนเขาเอาไว้เหมือนระแวงว่าเขาจะลุกหนีไป ดวงตาเฉยเมยแลเลยขึ้นไปตามมือ...แขน จนขึ้นไปถึงใบหน้าของผู้เป็นพ่อ ที่ดวงตาคม ดุ คู่นั้นจับต้องเขาอยู่ไม่วางตา ประกายประหลาดทอแสงอยู่ในดวงตาคู่นั้น ผู้เป็นลูกไม่แน่ใจว่านี่คือปฏิกิริยาที่กำลังจะเปลี่ยนเป็นเนตรวงแหวนใช่หรือไม่ มือที่ถูกยึดไว้จึงเกร็งขึ้นเล็กน้อย

“รังเกียจชั้นนักรึไง!?!” ดูเหมือนพ่อจะเข้าใจไปอีกทาง

“ปล่อยมือเถอะครับ” อิทาจิหลบตาใช้น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลที่สุดเท่าที่เป็นไปได้

“กับไอ้ชิซุยไม่เห็นเกี่ยงงอนอย่างนี้นี่”

อิทาจิหันมามองพ่อเต็มตา...นั่นยิ่งทำให้อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุคลั่ง “ชั้นเป็นพ่อแกนะ!”

“ครับ” ผู้เป็นลูกรับแต่โดยดี ไม่หลบสายตาอีกต่อไป

“ชั้นมีสิทธิ์จะทำอะไรกับแกก็ได้!” ฟุงาคุพูดเหมือนกำลังแก้ตัว

“ครับ ผมทราบ”

มือที่กระชับต้นแขนของเขาบีบแน่นขึ้น “มากกว่าไอ้ชิซุย”

“ครับ” ผู้เป็นลูกสบตานิ่งด้วยอาการเดิมที่อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุเห็นจนเจนตา ดวงตาของลูกชายคนโตมองเข้าไปในดวงตา ลึกเข้าไป จนเหมือนไม่เห็นอะไร...แทบจะไม่แตกต่างกับการไม่สบตา

อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ ยืนขึ้น สำรวจผู้เป็นลูกจากมุมสูง อิทาจินั่งคุกเข่าอยู่อย่างเรียบร้อย ก้มหน้านิด ๆ ผมยาวที่ยังดูชื้นนิด ๆ มัดรวบเอาไว้ ทว่าบางส่วนก็ยังระปรกใบหน้าอยู่ ขนตายาวเป็นแพหลุบลงปิดบังแววตาเหมือนม่านราตรีที่บดบังดวงจันทร์เอาไว้ จมูกโด่งรั้น แก้มขาวนวลออกจะซีดเซียว...เป็นเพราะพักผ่อนน้อยไปหรือเปล่านะ? ดวงตาของผู้เป็นพ่อมาหยุดอยู่ที่ริมฝีปากสีสด อิ่มเต็มได้รูปสวยจนอดใจไม่ไหว หัวใจของเขาเต้นแรงด้วยความปรารถนา

“ลุกขึ้น” เขาออกคำสั่ง ลูกชายค่อยยันตัวลุกขึ้น ฟุงาคุแตะข้อศอกพาเดินออกมาพ้นโต๊ะอาหาร เขาเชยคางลูกชายขึ้น พินิจใบหน้างามนั้นด้วยต้องใจนักหนา นิ้วกร้านลูบไล้แก้มนวลอยู่ไปมา สัมผัสเรียบ ตึง เนียนราวแพรเนื้อดี นิ้วของผู้เป็นพ่อไล่ลงมาสัมผัสริมฝีปาก...มันนุ่มมือเหลือเกิน...เขาก้มลงลิ้มรสมันอีกครั้ง ทั้งที่แน่ใจว่ามันหวานราวน้ำผึ้งเหมือนทุกครั้งที่เคยชมชิม ลิ้นร้อนผ่านเข้าไปโดยไม่ถูกขัดขืน แต่ก็ไม่ตอบรับ เหมือนเช่นเคย เขาไม่ใส่ใจ มือแกร่งฟอนเฟ้นไปทั่วร่างผู้เป็นลูก ปลายลิ้นรุกไล่ลิ้นนุ่มที่สงบนิ่งราวจะปลุกให้เร่าร้อน แต่ยิ่งทำ คนที่ยิ่งร้อนยิ่งขึ้นกลับเป็นตัวผู้กระทำเอง มือร้อนผ่าวสัมผัสศีรษะอันปกคลุมด้วยเส้นผมชื้น เย็นเฉียบ กดให้คุกเข่าลงไปตรงหน้า

“ทำกับชั้นอย่างที่ไอ้ชิซุยมันจะไม่มีวันได้รับซิ”

เขาออกคำสั่ง มือสัมผัสลำคออิทาจิ กดใบหน้าให้เข้าไปชิดกับเป้าหมาย มืออีกข้างปลดกางเกงของตนวุ่นอยู่ จนกระทั่งความปรารถนาอันคุโชนของเขาแสดงอยู่ต่อหน้าลูกชายคนโต ชั่วขณะนั้น มือที่กดต้นคออิทาจิอยู่สัมผัสได้ถึงแรงขืน...อิทาจิหันหน้าหนี...ปฏิกิริยาเล็กน้อยเพียงเท่านี้ ทำให้อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ สาสมใจยิ่งนัก สัมผัสจากใจจริงของผู้เป็นลูกยามร่วมสัมพันธ์เป็นสิ่งที่แทบจะหาไม่ได้ในความเป็นจริง ต่อให้เป็นการต่อต้านก็ตามที

“รับมันเข้าไป...” ฟุงาคุออกคำสั่ง ลูบไล้ต้นคอขาว เรียวสวย ไล่ขึ้นไปถึงติ่งหูอันนิ่มนวล

เด็กหนุ่มหลับตา ปลายลิ้นสัมผัสส่วนปลายที่แข็งชันตรงหน้าแผ่วเบา เรียกเสียงแห่งความพอใจจากผู้เป็นพ่อดังก้องหูด้วยร่างกายอันเชื่อมต่อกัน มือแข็งแรงกดศีรษะเขาแรง ๆ กะทันหันจนไม่ทันตั้งตัว ร่างของพ่อดันสวนเข้ามา เด็กหนุ่มสำลัก...หายใจแทบจะไม่ออกด้วยสิ่งที่เข้ามาในปากอย่างกะทันหัน มือของพ่อจิกทึ้งผมยาวของอิทาจิจนยุ่งเหยิง พ่อกระแทกร่างใส่ใบหน้าของเขา ส่งเสียงครางดังอย่างไม่กลัวใครได้ยิน บดเบียดร่างเข้ากับริมฝีปากงดงามที่จุดไฟกามารมณ์ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าอย่างไม่รู้เบื่อ จนกระทั่งปลดปล่อยน้ำข้น เหนียว เหม็นคาวคละคลุ้งเข้ามาในยามเสร็จสม

อิทาจิหันหน้าหนีเมื่อเรื่องทั้งหมดจบสิ้นลง แต่มือแข็งแรงยังจับปลายคางเขาไว้แน่น

“กลืนลงไป” อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ ออกคำสั่งอย่างเลือดเย็น

ประกายบางอย่างวาบผ่านดวงตาคู่สวยของผู้เป็นลูก...แว่บเดียว รวดเร็ว ราวกับดาวตก...แล้วจางหายไป

อิทาจิทำตามคำสั่งพ่อโดยฝืนความรังเกียจของตน เขาหอบหายใจหาอากาศเข้าปอด น่าแปลกที่น้ำตาควรจะไหลออกมาเหมือนมนุษย์ทั่วไปยามต้องเผชิญกับสิ่งที่สุดจะทานทนเช่นนี้ แต่กลับไม่มีแม้เพียงหยดเดียว

...ในตอนนั้น...หากมีพรวิเศษที่เขาจะขอได้ล่ะก็...อิทาจิจะขอเพียงข้อเดียวเท่านั้น...

...ขออย่าให้คนคนเดียวในบ้านที่ยังไม่รู้เรื่องบัดซบนี้ ได้มีโอกาสรับรู้เลย...

\--------------------------------------------------------

“ผมจะไปโรงเรียนแล้วนะฮะ!”

ซาสึเกะวิ่งผ่านระเบียงมาเลื่อนประตูเปิดออกอย่างรวดเร็ว สายตาสองคู่ในห้องหันมามองเขา แต่ไร้เสียงตอบรับใด ๆ พ่อยืนอยู่กลางห้อง เสื้อผ้าค่อนข้างยับ แต่ไม่เท่าอิทาจิที่นั่งคุกเข่า เสื้อผ้ายับยู่ยี่ มีรอยขาดตรงหัวไหล่ กับช่วงคอต่อกับหน้าอกที่เป็นตาข่าย ผมยุ่งเหยิง เชือกที่ใช้รวบผมหล่นมากองกับพื้น ผมยาวดกดำสยายตัวคลุมลงมาถึงกลางหลัง ทำให้อิทาจิยิ่งดูเหมือนอ่อนแอ ช่วยเหลือตัวเองไม่ได้มากยิ่งขึ้น

เด็กน้อยหน้าซีด ปล่อยให้กระเป๋าหนังสือและข้าวกล่องร่วงลงกับพื้นดังตึก ทำท่าจะวิ่งเข้ามาหา

“พี่กับพ่อทะเลาะกันหรือฮะ!”

“อย่าเข้ามานะ ซาสึเกะ!”

ซาสึเกะชะงักด้วยความตกใจมากกว่าจะเชื่อฟัง เพราะคนร้องห้ามเขาเข้ามาคืออิทาจิ ไม่ใช่พ่อ

“ตะ...แต่...พี่บาดเจ็บหรือเปล่าฮะ ให้แม่ดูแผลให้ไหม?” ถึงจะพูดอย่างนั้น แต่เด็กน้อยก็เหลือบมองพ่อด้วยทีท่าหวาดระแวง ถ้าพ่อไม่ยอม เขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะช่วยพี่ได้ยังไงเหมือนกัน

อิทาจินิ่งอยู่นาน ก่อนจะตอบแผ่วเบา “พี่ไม่เป็นไร...นายไปโรงเรียนเถอะ”

ผู้เป็นน้องยังละล้าละลัง แต่เมื่อสบตาพ่อที่จ้องมองมายังเขาด้วยดวงตาดุดัน ซาสึเกะจึงค่อย ๆ เลี่ยงไป สายตายังจับอยู่ที่พี่ชาย ซึ่งนั่งเงียบงันอยู่เช่นนั้นจนลับสายตาจากช่วงโค้งระเบียงไป

อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ มองตามลูกชายคนเล็กไปจนแน่ใจแล้วว่าเด็กน้อยจะไม่หันกลับมาอีก จึงสาวเท้าเข้ามายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าลูกชายคนโต ก้มลงเชยคางอิทาจิขึ้น ดวงตาอ่อนแอลง มือสางผมยาวยุ่งเหยิงให้เรียบ แล้วทัดหูให้อย่างเบามือ

“เกลียดพ่อไหม?” 

อิทาจิส่ายศีรษะเบา ๆ

“แล้วโกรธพ่อหรือเปล่า?”

คำตอบยังเป็นการส่ายหน้าเหมือนเดิม

“เด็กดี…” น้ำเสียงของฟุงาคุรื่นเริงกว่าเก่า เขารั้งตัวลูกชายคนโตเข้ามาในอ้อมกอด...กระชับไว้แน่น มือใหญ่ลูบหลังเหมือนเมื่อคราวอิทาจิยังเป็นเด็กทารก กระซิบที่ข้างหู “พ่อรักลูกนะ อิทาจิ”

ริมฝีปากแดง ช้ำ ของผู้เป็นลูกเหยียดออกเป็นรอยยิ้มหยัน...

\--------------------------------------------------------

ซาสึเกะไม่มีสมาธิเรียนอีกต่อไปแล้ว เด็กน้อยตระกูลอุจิวะเข้าเรียนคาบแรก แล้วโดดตลอดหลังจากนั้น ดูเหมือนจะไม่มีครูอาจารย์คนไหนสงสัยว่าเด็กเรียนดีอย่างเขาจะทำตัวเหลวไหลแบบนี้ จึงไม่มีใครติดตามถามหาให้วุ่นวายอย่างที่คิดแต่แรก เขาลากชูริเคนลงบนทราย ทิ้งรอยเส้นอันไร้ความหมายเอาไว้รอยแล้วรอยเล่า ใจนึกถึงแต่เหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อเช้า พ่อกับพี่ทะเลาะกัน? พ่อเป็นคนดุจนขึ้นชื่อก็จริงอยู่ แต่ซาสึเกะก็ไม่เคยเห็นว่าพ่อลงไม้ลงมือกับใคร ยิ่งพี่ชายของเขาด้วยแล้ว พ่อยิ่งทะนุถนอมราวกับไข่ในหิน บางทีเขายังอิจฉาด้วยซ้ำที่พ่อดูเหมือนจะรักพี่มากกว่าเขา...จนบางทีก็อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าตนถูกละเลย...

เด็กน้อยสะบัดความคิดเรื่องพ่อกับตนออกไปจากหัว กลับไปสนใจเรื่องเมื่อเช้าอีกครั้ง ระหว่างพ่อกับพี่มีเรื่องอะไรเกิดขึ้นนะ? ซาสึเกะรู้สึกเหมือนกับตนเป็นคนนอก ทั้งที่เป็นครอบครัวของเขาเอง เป็นพ่อของเขา และเป็นพี่ชายของเขาเองแท้ ๆ แต่ทำไมพ่อถึงดูมีความนัยอะไรสักอย่างกับพี่ชายของเขาแค่สองคน?

คิดไปก็เปล่าประโยชน์ เด็กน้อยลุกขึ้น ปัดฝุ่นทรายบนกางเกงออก มันยังทิ้งคราบสกปรกเป็นปื้นไว้เห็นได้ชัดเจน...แม่ต้องดุแน่...ช่างเถอะ...เอาเวลาว่างที่เหลือของคาบนี้ไปฝึกปาดาวประจายดีกว่า เผื่อว่ามีสักวันเขาจะมีฝีมือเท่าเทียมกับพี่เขาได้บ้าง เมื่อนั้นแหละ พ่อคงจะภาคภูมิใจกับลูกคนเล็กคนนี้ได้บ้าง...

\-----------------------------------------------------

อิทาจิผ่านพ้นอาทิตย์นั้นไปด้วยความสงบ เมื่อชิซุยไม่ปรากฏตัว พ่อก็จะดูไม่เกรี้ยวกราดกับเขานัก แม้ในยามค่ำคืนความสัมพันธ์จะยังดำเนินไปเหมือนที่ผ่านมา ทว่าฟุงาคุกลับดื่มด่ำกับร่างกายของผู้เป็นลูกมากยิ่งขึ้น เขาปรนเปรอเสียจนอิทาจิแทบจะทนไม่ไหว หลายต่อหลายครั้ง ที่ลูกชายคนโตคิดจะสะบัดหนีจากอ้อมแขนแกร่งที่โอบกอดเขา...หนีไปให้ไกลที่สุดเท่าที่เป็นได้ แต่ก็ดูจะเป็นสิ่งเกินคว้า ภารกิจของหน่วยลับที่โฮคาเงะรุ่นที่สามมอบหมายให้ปฏิบัติในแต่ละครั้งเป็นข้ออ้างเดียวที่เขาจะสามารถไปให้พ้นบ้านในยามค่ำคืนได้ กระนั้นมันก็ยังไม่ได้ดีไปกว่า หน้าที่ของหน่วยลับคือการไล่ล่าสังหารผู้ที่ถูกทางโคโนฮะงาคุเระหมายหัวไว้ หัวหน้าหน่วยย่อยอย่างเขาอาบเลือดเหยื่อในภารกิจซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า ถึงจะไม่ต้องทนรับตัณหาของพ่อ แต่สิ่งที่เขาต้องจ่ายชดเชยไปมันก็ทิ้งรอยไว้ในหัวใจไม่ต่างกัน

วันนี้ พ่อนัดประชุมลับรวมคนตระกูลอุจิวะทั้งหมด...ขาดก็แต่บางคนที่ติดภารกิจ เช่น ชิซุย และอีก 3-4 คน อิทาจินั่งอยู่เยื้องมาด้านหน้าพ่อ ที่จริงแล้วที่นั่งปกติของเขาควรจะเป็นด้านหลังของผู้นำตระกูลอุจิวะ แต่พ่อจัดที่ไว้ให้นั่งตรงนี้เพราะไม่อยากให้เขาคลาดสายตา เด็กหนุ่มนั่งคุกเข่า ก้มหน้ารับฟังเหมือนคำสั่งจากเจ้าชีวิต แต่ภายในใจนั้นเล่าใครจะรู้ได้...

“หวังว่าทุกคนคงจะเข้าใจในหน้าที่ของตัวเองกันดีแล้วนะ”

อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ สำทับเมื่อการประชุมใกล้จะสิ้นสุดลง ดวงจันทร์เกือบจะลับขอบฟ้าทิศตะวันตก อากาศเย็นจัด ฉ่ำน้ำค้าง แต่ห้องใต้ดินใต้ศาลเจ้านากาโน่ยังอบอุ่นด้วยความร้อนจากไอตัวคนจำนวนเกือบร้อย...อิทาจิเหลือบตานับดูให้แน่ใจอีกครั้ง...เฉพาะผู้ใหญ่รวมทั้งหมด 86 คน...

“อิทาจิ ลูกเป็นตัวเชื่อมระหว่างตระกูลของเราและหมู่บ้าน ระวังตัวให้ดีล่ะ”

มีไม่กี่สิ่งในโลกที่เขาจำต้องระมัดระวัง...

...ไม่กี่สิ่งนั้นรวมถึงพ่อด้วย...

“ครับ” เขารับคำถนอมเสียง

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น เห็นทีจะเลิกประชุมได้แล้ว” อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุประกาศ

2-3 คนที่นั่งที่นั่งด้านหน้าสบตากัน แล้วเอ่ยขึ้น ขณะที่ผู้เข้าประชุมคนอื่น ๆ เตรียมตัวเดินทางกลับ

“เดี๋ยวก่อนครับ ท่านหัวหน้า”

ฟุงาคุขมวดคิ้ว “มีอะไร?”

“เราจะมั่นใจได้อย่างไรว่า ตัวเชื่อม จะไม่ทำให้แผนการของเราล้มเหลว?”

ดวงตาของผู้เป็นหัวหน้าเหลือบมองเจ้าของคำถามอย่างดุดัน

“ถ้านายเชื่อมั่นและเรียกฉันว่าหัวหน้า นายก็จะเชื่อมั่นในตัวอิทาจิได้เท่า ๆ กัน”

“แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น อิทาจิก็ยังเด็กนัก” ชายหนุ่มผู้นั้นคัดค้าน เสียงซุบซิบดังแซ่ไปทั่วห้อง “อายุเพียงแค่ 13 เท่านั้น เพิ่งได้เป็นหัวหน้าหน่วยย่อยได้ไม่ถึงครึ่งปี จะให้เราไว้ใจเด็กตัวแค่นี้กำอนาคตของอุจิวะไว้ได้ยังไงกันครับ!?!”

ประมุขตระกูลอุจิวะยืดแผ่นหลังขึ้นตรงอย่างเตรียมพร้อม ดวงตาเปลี่ยนเป็นเนตรวงแหวนสีแดงก่ำ

“ถึงอย่างนั้น อิทาจิก็เข้าเป็นสมาชิกหน่วยลับตั้งแต่ก่อนหน้านั้น จะว่าไป...ก่อนหน้าที่นายจะสอบเป็นโจนินได้เสียอีกนะ” น้ำเสียงของเขาเหยียดหยามผู้ร่วมตระกูลอย่างปิดไม่มิด “การใช้อิทาจิเป็นตัวเชื่อมดูจะได้ผล และเห็นความคืบหน้ามากกว่าความเป็นไปได้ในการหวังผลจากนายเสียอีก”

คราวนี้ ห้องประชุมตกอยู่ในความเงียบงันอีกครั้ง ผู้ถูกสบประมาทกัดฟันกรอด แต่ไม่กล้าแสดงความเป็นปฏิปักษ์มากไปกว่านั้น ด้วยรู้ฝีมือของประมุขตระกูลดีอยู่แก่ใจ

“เอาล่ะ ถ้าไม่มีใครคัดค้านก็ปิดประชุมได้”

แล้วใครจะกล้าคัดค้าน อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ ในสภาพเนตรวงแหวนกันเล่า? ผู้คนตระกูลอุจิวะแยกย้ายกันกลับไปคนละทิศ จนศาลเจ้านากาโนะตกอยู่ในความเงียบงัน ในห้องประชุมเหลือเพียงพ่อกับลูกชาย

อิทาจิยังนั่งคุกเข่าอยู่บนเบาะรองนั่ง ฟุงาคุมองเห็นเพียงแผ่นหลังของผู้เป็นลูกชาย...ไม่ขยับแม้สักนิด เขามองนิ่งอยู่เช่นนั้นด้วยความอัดอั้นในหัวใจ ถ้อยคำสบประมาทนั้นจะมีผลกระทบกับอิทาจิไหมนะ

“อย่าใส่ใจคำพูดของคนปากพล่อยแบบนั้นเลย” เขาพูดขึ้นลอย ๆ “มันมีปากก็สักแต่จะพูดไป”

ลูกชายคนโตยังนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น ผู้เป็นพ่อถอนหายใจ ลุกขึ้นจับบ่าอิทาจิพยุงขึ้น จับหมุนตัวให้หันมาสบตา

ดวงตาดำขลับคู่สวยนั้นไม่บ่งบอกความรู้สึกใด ๆ ได้แต่สบตาฟุงาคุนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น

“อย่ามองพ่ออย่างนั้นสิลูก” มือใหญ่เอื้อมมาปิดดวงตาทั้งคู่ไว้ ขนตายาวเป็นแพสัมผัสมือแกร่ง ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนจับผีเสื้อแสนสวยคู่หนึ่งไว้ในมือ ฟุงาคุก้มลงแนบริมฝีปากลงไปบนริมฝีปากนุ่มนวลเหมือนกลีบดอกไม้อันหอมรสหนักหน่วง...ไม่กลัวช้ำ ลิ้นรุกไล่เข้าไปในโพรงปาก ค้นหาความหวานที่ยิ่งไปกว่านั้น มืออีกข้างกดศีรษะอันปกคลุมไปด้วยผมยาวนุ่มมือหอมกรุ่นนั้นไว้ไม่ให้เบือนหนี ทั้ง ๆ ที่อิทาจิไม่เคยแสดงถึงการดิ้นรนต่อต้าน

“จูบตอบสิ” พ่อคำรามโดยไม่ละริมฝีปากออกด้วยซ้ำ

อิทาจิขืนร่างเพียงนิดเดียว แล้วก็อ่อนลง ลิ้นที่สงบนิ่งเคลื่อนไหวเล็กน้อยจากการสูดหายใจ ฟุงาคุไม่รอช้า ไล้ปลายลิ้นไปบนเรียวลิ้นของผู้เป็นลูก กวาดไปทั่วเพื่อเร่งเร้าให้ร่างบางเร้าร้อนยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก...ให้สาสมใจผู้รุกเร้า...

“กอดชั้น...” แม้จะเป็นผู้ออกคำสั่ง แต่อ้อมแขนแกร่งของฟุงาคุก็กระหวัดรัดร่างผู้เป็นลูกเข้ามาแนบชิดจนไร้ที่ว่างให้อากาศผ่าน วงแขนบอบบางขาวผ่องค่อย ๆ เคลื่อนไปโอบรอบลำคอของผู้เป็นพ่อ แรงกดจากริมฝีปากของพ่อหนักหน่วงขึ้น อิทาจิหายใจไม่ออก...มือที่โอบลำคอผู้เป็นพ่ออยู่กลายเป็นรั้งไว้ไม่ให้ร่างทรุดลง...เป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาจำได้ก่อนสติจะดับวูบลง


	4. Tsukiyomi – ดุจดาวเดือนดับ : Chapter 3

เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกตัวอีกทีเมื่อความเย็นเฉียบชุ่มฉ่ำแปะลงบนหน้าผากเขาไม่เบานัก เขาหมายใจจะลุกขึ้นโดยเร็วเพื่อตั้งรับป้องกันตัวตามที่ได้รับการฝึกฝนไว้ แต่ความเจ็บปวดที่รุมเร้าอยู่ทั่วร่าง โดยเฉพาะท่อนล่าง ทำให้เขาไม่อาจทำได้ดังใจนึก

ดวงตาคู่สวยกวาดมองไปทั่ว พบว่าขณะนี้เขานอนอยู่บนเตียงในห้องของตัวเอง แม่นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ข้างเตียง มีกะละมังน้ำเย็นวางอยู่บนโต๊ะหัวเตียง สายตาของแม่มองเขาอย่างเหยียดหยาม

อิทาจิสงสัยว่าเขามาอยู่ที่ห้องนี้ได้อย่างไร ล่าสุดเท่าที่จำได้ เขาอยู่กับพ่อในศาลเจ้านากาโนะ แต่ก็ไม่คิดจะถามแม่ เพราะสายตาของแม่บอกทุกอย่างชัด...ทุกอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยอยากรู้...เพียงแค่มองนัยน์ตาก็รู้แล้วว่าแม่เกลียดเขาเพียงใด

“ว่ายังไงล่ะ คนโปรดของพ่อ ขนาดในศาลเจ้ายังไม่ละเว้น!”

ผู้เป็นลูกชายจับผ้าห่ม พยายามยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง ผมยุ่งปรกหน้า อุจิวะ มิโกโตะจับตามองลูกชายตั้งแต่ตอนยังไม่ได้สติ สามีของเธออุ้มลูกที่อยู่ในสภาพไม่เรียบร้อยมาส่งยังห้องเมื่อจวนรุ่งสาง มองแวบเดียวก็รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เธอถูกสั่งให้เฝ้าพยาบาลลูกชายคนโตโดยไม่เต็มใจ เธอมองอิทาจิที่ยังไม่ได้สติอยู่บนเตียง เด็กหนุ่มมีรูปร่างบอบบางสมกับที่สามีของเธอทะนุถนอมเป็นหนักหนา ผิวขาวนวล...ไม่ได้ขาวเผือดแบบคนอมโรค ผมยาวถึงกลางหลังรวบไว้หลวม ๆ ขนตาดกหนาทาบลงบนพวงแก้มสีปลั่ง ริมฝีปากอิ่มมีรอยแตกช้ำ ร่องรอยช้ำเป็นจ้ำกระจายไปทั่วตัว บ่งบอกได้ชัดเจนว่าผ่านเหตุการณ์เช่นใดก่อนจะมาถึงมือแม่ รอยฟันยังเห็นได้ชัดที่หน้าอกขาว เลือดซึมออกมาเหมือนบ่อเลือดผุดขึ้นจากหิมะ

“พ่ออยู่ไหนฮะ”

อิทาจิยังหวั่นว่าพ่อจะยังวนเวียนอยู่แถวนั้น แต่ดูเหมือนแม่จะเข้าใจไปอีกทาง ทีท่าของแม่เหมือนจะตบเขาอยู่แล้ว

“ตื่นขึ้นมาก็ถามหากันทันทีเชียวนะ ห่างกันสักนาทีไม่ได้หรือไง!”

น้ำเสียงเกรี้ยวกราดของเธอดังจนเรียกผู้เป็นสามีให้เร่งฝีเท้าเข้ามาโดยเร็ว รอยยิ้มฉาบบนสีหน้าเหมือนเห็นของรัก พ่อของอิทาจิถือถาดที่วางชามข้าวต้มไว้ในมือ อิทาจิไม่คิดว่าพ่อจะเป็นคนทำเองหรอก

ฟุงาคุวางถาดไว้บนโต๊ะหัวเตียง หลังจากเขม้นตามองภรรยาเหมือนสั่งให้เอากะละมังน้ำออกไปได้แล้ว เด็กหนุ่มดึงผ้าชุบน้ำออกจากหน้าผาก พ่อของเขารับไปโยนลงกะละมังที่ภรรยาถือ แล้วออกคำสั่ง

“เธอน่ะ ออกไปได้แล้ว”

มิโกโตะกัดริมฝีปาก หันหลังขวับเดินลงส้นออกประตูไป เสียงกระชากประตูปิดดังปัง บอกให้รู้ว่าเธอสุดจะทนแล้ว

พ่อนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ที่แม่นั่งเมื่อครู่ จับมือที่ยังชื้นเพราะผ้าเย็นของอิทาจิไว้ ใช้หลังมืออีกข้างวัดอุณหภูมิที่หน้าผากซึ่งยังชื้นและเย็นยิ่งไปกว่าแล้วขมวดคิ้ว “เลยไม่รู้เลยว่าเป็นไข้หรือเปล่า” เขาบ่น

เด็กหนุ่มดึงมือออกจากมือพ่อ พยายามทำให้ดูเหมือนไม่รุนแรงนักด้วยการเสเอามือข้างนั้นขึ้นมาเสยผมยาวของตนให้เข้ารูป อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ ยื่นมือมาช่วยจัดผมลูกให้เข้าที่ รอยยิ้มแต้มที่ริมฝีปากเมื่อพบว่าอิทาจิยอมให้เขาแตะต้องแต่โดยดี

“เด็กดีของพ่อ...” เขากระซิบ รั้งปลายเส้นผมของลูกชายมาจูบ

อิทาจิมองการกระทำของพ่อนิ่ง ๆ ด้วยสายตาที่ฟุงาคุอ่านไม่ออก แต่เขาไม่สนใจ ไล่จูบสูงขึ้นถึงใบหูลูกชาย ปลายลิ้นแตะติ่งหูสวยไร้รอยมลทินการเจาะ คมเขี้ยวขบเล่นด้วยความมันเขี้ยว ริมฝีปากร้อนไล่ตามพวงแก้มจนมาถึงลำคอขาวที่เขาทิ้งรอยจูบเอาไว้หลายรอย มือใหญ่ทำท่าจะกดอิทาจิให้ลงนอนอีกครั้ง ถ้าผู้เป็นลูกไม่เอ่ยขึ้น

“ผมหิวแล้ว”

ฟุงาคุชะงัก

“จริงสินะ เดี๋ยวข้าวต้มก็เย็นกันพอดี” ว่าแล้ว เขาก็หันไปหยิบชามข้าวต้มมา ใช้ช้อนตักขึ้นมา เป่าให้คลายร้อนเหมือนทำให้เด็ก ๆ จากนั้นก็ป้อนให้ถึงปาก

เด็กหนุ่มหรี่ตา แพขนตาบดบังความรู้สึกที่มีอยู่จนคนเป็นพ่อมองไม่เห็น แต่แล้วอิทาจิก็อ้าปากรับข้าวต้มที่พ่อป้อน กินแต่โดยดี วูบนั้น ฟุงาคุตื้นตันใจขึ้นมาอย่างประหลาด...ใจเขานึกถึงตอนที่เขาและอิทาจิยังเป็นพ่อลูกกัน

ดูเหมือนมันจะผ่านมานานแสนนานจนเขาเกือบจะลืมไปแล้ว...

อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ เฝ้ามองการเติบโตของลูกคนแรกด้วยความรักอย่างเหลือล้น ความรู้สึกในใจของเขาล้นออกมาจากอกจนต้องกอดอิทาจิเอาไว้ คอยคลอเคลียโอบอุ้มเฝ้ามองไม่ให้คลาดสายตา อิทาจิเติบโตขึ้นอย่างงดงามทุกวัน...ทุกวัน เขารู้ตัวว่ารักลูกคนนี้...รักเหลือเกิน

...แล้วในที่สุดเขาก็อดใจไม่ไหวอีกต่อไป...

รสสัมผัสที่ได้รับจากผู้ที่เขารักอย่างแท้จริง...ซึ่งก็คือลูกของเขา มันหอมหวาน ซาบซึ้ง เทียบไม่ได้เลยกับยามที่ร่วมสัมพันธ์กับมิโกโตะในฐานะสามี – ภรรยา แรกเริ่มเขาเพียงใช้สัมผัสอ่อนโยน นุ่มนวล สัมผัสร่างลูกชาย ซึ่งยังเป็นเพียงเด็กน้อยไร้เดียงสา อิทาจิตอบรับกับปลายนิ้วของเขาอย่างแสนสุข ดวงตาใสแจ๋วไร้ซึ่งความคลางแคลงมองจับจ้องเขาเหมือนจะบอกว่ารักพ่อเพียงใด...

...ช่างไม่รู้เลยสักนิดว่านี่ไม่ใช่วิถีปกติที่พ่อ – ลูก กระทำต่อกัน...

แล้วเมื่อเวลาที่เขาอดใจไม่ไหวก็เดินทางมาถึงในวันหนึ่ง ฟุงาคุโลมไล้ร่างของอิทาจิเหมือนทุกครั้ง...แต่นั่นเป็นเพียงการเริ่มต้น ก้าวต่อไปที่เขาปฏิบัติ ทำให้อิทาจิกรีดร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวดแสนสาหัส ไม่ว่าเขาจะพยายามช่วยด้วยการหล่อลื่นและขยายช่องทางแคบนั้นสักเพียงใด แต่ความที่อีกฝ่ายยังเด็กเหลือเกิน เขาจำได้ว่าอิทาจิยังไม่เข้าโรงเรียนด้วยซ้ำไป...ร่างกายของเขาที่แทรกเข้าไปในร่างน้อย ๆ นั้นแทบจะทำให้ผู้เป็นลูกดับดิ้น

...แต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถหยุดตัวเองได้ ตั้งแต่บัดนั้น มาจนถึงบัดนี้...

มิโกโตะ ภรรยาของเขารู้เรื่องในคืนนั้นเอง จากสภาพความบาดเจ็บของลูกชาย เธอกรีดร้องราวกับเสียสติ พร่ำถามเขาว่าใครกันที่ช่างทำกับลูกชายของเธอได้...ใครกันที่ไร้มนุษยธรรมถึงเพียงนี้...เธอถาม – เขาตอบ

...แล้วอุจิวะ มิโกโตะ ก็เสียสติไปจริง ๆ ...

ไม่ใช่การเสียสติในทัศนะของคนทั่วไป แต่เป็นการเสียสติ เสียจริตในฐานะแม่ที่มีต่อลูก แทนที่เธอจะโกรธเกลียดเขาที่ทำเรื่องผิดศีลธรรมลงไปกับลูกชาย ...ไม่... มิโกโตะกลับโกรธ เกลียดอิทาจิที่แย่งเขาไปจากเธอ

ในวันนั้น อุจิวะ อิทาจิ สูญเสียทั้งอ้อมกอดของพ่อและแม่ไปพร้อมกัน

ยิ่งเขาทุ่มเทความรักใคร่หลงใหลให้ลูกชายเพียงใด ปฏิกิริยาต่อต้านเงียบ ๆ ของผู้เป็นภรรยายิ่งทวีขึ้น แม้จะไม่กล้าตอบโต้ต่อหน้าต่อตาทั้งกับเขาและอิทาจิ แต่บรรยากาศในบ้านก็เปลี่ยนไปแล้วโดยไม่มีวันจะหวนกลับคืนมาได้อีกเลย อิทาจิเป็นได้เพียงลูกชังในสายตาของหญิงสาวที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นแม่ ทั้งยังเป็นเป้าหมายแห่งความเกลียดชังอันแหลมคมราวกับหอกดาบ ที่ทิ่มแทงลงบนหัวใจน้อย ๆ ของลูกชายให้กลายเป็นเด็กบ้านแตก ทั้งที่พ่อแม่ยังอยู่ด้วยกันพร้อมหน้า อิทาจิเป็นทั้งลูกรัก และคนรักของเขาในเวลาเดียวกัน

สถานการณ์ดูเหมือนจะคลี่คลายขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่ออิทาจิเข้าเรียนในโรงเรียนนินจาเมื่ออายุราว 6 ขวบ บ้านอุจิวะว่างเปล่า ฟุงาคุเหลียวมองไปทางไหนก็ไม่พบร่างน้อยที่หัวใจของเขาใฝ่หานักหนา เขาจึงหันมามีความสัมพันธ์กับภรรยาที่ห่างเหินกันไปนานอีกครั้ง และซาสึเกะก็ถือกำเนิดขึ้นตอนนั้นเอง

ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่ามิโกโตะจะปลาบปลื้มยินดีสักเพียงใดกับการตั้งครรภ์ครั้งใหม่นี้ เธอมีความหวังอยู่ลึก ๆ ว่าสามีจะหันกลับมารักใคร่ใยดีในตัวเธออีกครั้ง โดยเฉพาะการที่อิทาจิต้องไปเข้าโรงเรียน ย่อมทำให้ผู้เป็นสามีและลูกชายห่างเหินไม่ได้ใกล้ชิดกันเป็นเวลาอย่างน้อยก็ 6 ปี จนกว่าจะเรียนจบหลักสูตร...

...แต่แล้วอิทาจิก็เรียนจบภายในเวลาเพียง 1 ปี...จบออกมาโดยได้ชื่อว่าเป็นอัจฉริยะที่ไม่เคยมีมาก่อน และจนบัดนี้ก็ยังไม่มีใครเทียบเท่าได้...

...ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่าเธอจะโกรธแค้นสักเพียงใดกับการที่ความฝันอันงดงามสลายกลายเป็นหมอกควันลอยหายไปกับตา...

สำหรับอุจิวะ ฟุงาคุ ซาสึเกะเป็นหลักฐานการนอกใจของเขา...น่าประหลาด ที่การมีลูกกับภรรยาของตนเป็นการนอกใจ ไม่ซื่อตรงกับหัวใจรักของตน แต่เขารู้ตัวดี ว่ามิโกโตะเป็นเพียงอุปกรณ์ชนิดหนึ่งสำหรับให้กำเนิดคนที่เขารักสุดหัวใจเท่านั้น เขาไม่รู้ว่ามันจะกลายมาเป็นเช่นนี้ ไม่ระแคะระคายเลยสักนิด ในตอนที่เลือกเธอเป็นคู่แต่งงาน แต่เมื่อเขาเห็นอิทาจิ...ได้โอบกอดลูกเอาไว้ในอ้อมแขน เขาจึงได้ตระหนักถึงความจริงข้อนี้

...อิทาจิก็แค่อาศัยท้องของมิโกโตะเกิดมาเพื่อพบกับเขา...

ด้วยสาเหตุเดียวกัน ฟุงาคุจึงเมินเฉยต่อการเกิด และดำรงอยู่ของลูกชายคนเล็ก ราวกับว่าซาสึเกะเป็นเพียงข้าวของชิ้นหนึ่งในบ้าน ในสายตาของเขามีเพียงอิทาจิ...ไม่ใช่เขาจะมอบความรักนี้ให้กับทุกคน ไม่ใช่แม้แต่กับลูกคนเล็ก...แต่ต้องเป็นอิทาจิเท่านั้น...

ทว่าในระยะหลังมานี้ มีเหตุที่ทำให้เขาต้องขุ่นมัว หงุดหงิด กับใครหลายต่อหลายคนที่เข้ามายุ่งวุ่นวายกับอิทาจิมากเกินกว่าที่ควร...เจ้าชิซุย...นั่นแน่ละ มันทำตัวเป็นเหมือนเพื่อนสนิท ไปไหนมาไหนกับลูกชายสุดที่รักของเขาเสมอ...ไม่สิ...ที่จริงควรจะเรียกว่าตามติดอิทาจิ พันแข้งพันขาเหมือนหมาติดเจ้าของต่างหาก ที่น่าโมโหกว่านั้นก็คือการที่อิทาจิไม่ได้ไล่ตะเพิดมันให้เตลิดไปในแบบที่เขาทำ แต่กลับยังพูดจา คบหากับมันเหมือนผูกพันกันนักหนา

สิ่งเหล่านั้นบังคับให้เขาเพิ่มความรุนแรง การบีบบังคับลงไปในความสัมพันธ์ยามค่ำคืนมากขึ้นทุกวัน...

อิทาจิไม่เคยขัดขืนเขา ทั้ง ๆ ที่ฟุงาคุเชื่อว่าเด็กหนุ่มรู้แล้วว่านั่นไม่ใช่ความสัมพันธ์ปกติของพ่อกับลูก นั่นยิ่งทำให้เขาย่ามใจ ตีความเข้าข้างตัวเองไปว่าลูกชายก็พอใจกับความสัมพันธ์ที่ดำเนินไปในรูปแบบที่บิดเบี้ยวนี้เช่นกัน แม้จะรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่า การไม่ต่อต้าน ขัดขืน ไม่ได้แปลว่าเต็มใจ

...แต่มนุษย์เราก็เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เข้าข้างตัวเองแบบนี้เสมอเพื่อให้ได้ผลประโยชน์ส่วนตน...

คนอื่น ๆ ในหน่วยลับที่อิทาจิเข้าสังกัดเข้ามาวนเวียน พัวพัน พูดคุยกันบ้างตามประสาคนรู้จักและเพื่อนร่วมงาน แม้จะไม่ได้มีอะไรเกินเลยแบบที่เห็นได้อย่างชัดเจนจากชิซุย แต่ก็สร้างความรำคาญใจให้อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุอยู่ไม่น้อย เขาปรารถนาให้โลกของลูกชายมีเขาเป็นพระเจ้าเพียงหนึ่งเดียว ไม่มีใครอื่นที่อิทาจิจะหันหน้าไปพึ่งพิงได้ เขาเป็นพ่อของมันนะ เขาต้องสำคัญที่สุดสำหรับมันสิ!

...แม้ว่าเขาจะทำลายความเป็นพ่อลูกกันกร่อนลงไปทุกคืน ทุกคืน ก็ตาม...

“เอาอีกไหม?”

เขาถามเมื่อข้าวต้มหมดชาม อิทาจิคงหิว หรือไม่เช่นนั้นก็เพราะว่าเขาเป็นคนป้อน เด็กหนุ่มถึงกินได้มากกว่าปกติที่กินเพียงน้อยนิดเหมือนแมวดม

...สุดท้ายแล้วเขามันก็แค่ไอ้คนหลงตัวเองที่คิดเข้าข้างตัวเองอย่างขี้ตู่ที่สุดก็เท่านั้น...

ศีรษะที่ปกคลุมด้วยเส้นผมดำสนิท สวยเหมือนเส้นไหมสั่นเบา ๆ เป็นเชิงปฏิเสธ ฟุงาคุรินน้ำจากเหยือกหัวเตียงใส่แก้วป้อนให้ถึงปาก

“จะนอนเลยไหม?” เขาถามอีกครั้ง คราวนี้ดวงตาไร้แววของลูกชายมีประกายบางอย่างแวบขึ้นมา

...ลูกกลัวเขา...

ความคิดนั้น ทำให้อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เขากระแทกแก้วลงกับโต๊ะอย่างแรง

“พ่อหมายถึงจะนอนพักผ่อนเลยไหม ไม่ใช่อย่างที่ลูกคิดหรอกน่า!”

ร่างบางดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นมาคลุมถึงคางพลิกร่างตะแคง ตั้งท่าเหมือนจะนอนพักผ่อนจริง ๆ ผู้เป็นพ่อได้แต่ถอนใจ

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็นอนเถอะ...”

เขาก้มลงเท้าแขนกับเตียงแล้วจูบแผ่วเบาลงบนกระหม่อม อิทาจิไม่ขยับเขยื้อนสักนิด อุจิวะ ฟุงาคุกระซิบกับหูลูกชาย

“พ่อรักลูกนะ อิทาจิ”

...เงียบ...ไม่มีเสียงตอบใด ๆ อิทาจิได้แต่เงี่ยหูฟังเสียงฝีเท้าเดินห่างออกไป และเสียงเปิด – ปิดประตูเป็นสัญญาณว่าผู้เป็นพ่อออกจากห้องไปแล้ว

ร่างบางพลิกตัวกลับมา ดวงตาคู่สวยจับจ้องอยู่ที่ประตูเหมือนจะมองออกไปให้เห็นคนที่อยู่ภายนอก

...นาน...เด็กหนุ่มจึงเอ่ยขึ้นดัง ๆ “เข้ามาเถอะ ซาสึเกะ”

ภายนอกยังเงียบอยู่ แต่สักพักเดียว บานประตูก็ถูกเปิดออกอย่างช้า ๆ กล้า ๆ กลัว ๆ

“ผมมารบกวนเวลาพักผ่อนของพี่หรือเปล่าฮะ?”

อิทาจิมองน้องชายนิ่ง ๆ แล้วจึงยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง ตบที่นอนข้างตัวเบา ๆ เป็นเชิงเรียกให้เข้ามานั่งที่นี่ เด็กน้อยยิ้มร่าเต็มใบหน้า วิ่งเข้ามาหาทันทีพร้อมกับกางแขนออก เป็นเชิงว่าจะวิ่งเข้ามากอดพี่ชายไว้ให้เต็มอ้อมแขน แต่ถูกสกัดไว้ก่อนด้วยนิ้วชี้ที่อิทาจิยกขึ้นกันเอาไว้

“อู๊ย~” ร่างเล็กถึงกับร้องออกมาเมื่อปะทะเข้ากับปลายนิ้วของพี่ชายไม่เบานัก “ผมเจ็บนะพี่!”

ใบหน้าสวยงามที่ซาสึเกะคุ้นเคยมีแววลำบากใจเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินคำอุทธรณ์ของน้องชาย “พี่ขอโทษ...”

“ขอโทษแล้วมันหายเจ็บไหมเล่า!?!”

เด็กน้อยต่อคำในขณะที่ปีนขึ้นไปนั่งบนเตียงเคียงคู่กับผู้เป็นพี่ชาย ดวงตาดำขลับจับจ้องใบหน้าที่อยู่สูงกว่านั้นไม่วางตา

...สวยเหลือเกิน...สวยจนรู้สึกว่าจะละสายตาไปไม่ได้...

ซาสึเกะทันเข้ามาเห็นแม่เดินออกมาจากห้องนอนของพี่ชายอย่างฉุนเฉียว เด็กน้อยจึงแอบย่องเข้าไปแง้มประตูแอบดูเหตุการณ์ภายในห้องนอนอย่างสงสัยในดวงจิต ทำไมแม่ถึงได้โกรธขนาดนั้น? แล้วโกรธใครกัน? ...โกรธพี่งั้นหรือ? เขาแอบดูภายในห้อง เห็นพ่อพูดคุยกับพี่อยู่ 2-3 คำ จากนั้นจึงลงมือป้อนข้าวต้มให้ เด็กน้อยบอกไม่ถูกจริง ๆ ว่าเหตุใดภาพตรงหน้าถึงให้ความรู้สึกใจเต้นอย่างประหลาดแก่ตนถึงเพียงนี้ ภาพอิทาจิเผยอริมฝีปากขึ้นรับช้อนข้าวต้มที่พ่อป้อนให้สร้างความหวามไหวแปลก ๆ ที่ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นมาก่อนในอกของเขา...ซาสึเกะบอกกับตัวเองว่าที่รู้สึกเช่นนี้อาจเพราะว่าพ่อไม่เคยเฝ้าไข้ดูแลเขาอย่างใกล้ชิดถึงเพียงนี้มาก่อน แต่สัญชาตญาณบางอย่างค้านว่าไม่ใช่ บรรยากาศโดยรอบพ่อและพี่ชายไม่เหมือนเวลาที่แม่ดูแลเขาในยามไม่สบาย...ไม่เลยสักนิด

...จะว่า เพราะแม่เป็นผู้หญิง แต่พ่อเป็นผู้ชาย ก็ไม่ใช่อยู่ดี...

บรรยากาศของพ่อและอิทาจิดูมีความอ่อนโยน อาทร และ...หลงใหล?

ซาสึเกะเข้าใจคำว่าหลงใหลดีทั้งที่เพิ่งจะอายุเพียง 7 ปี มันเป็นความรู้สึกเดียวกันกับเวลาที่เขามองพี่ชาย อิทาจิมีรัศมีบางอย่างในตัวที่ดูเหมือนจะปลุกความรู้สึกในอกที่แม้แต่ตัวเด็กน้อยเองก็ไม่เคยรู้ตัวว่ามันซ่อนเร้น แอบแฝงอยู่ในอกของตนตั้งแต่เมื่อไรให้ตื่นขึ้นมาโลดแล่น แสดงบทบาทออกนอกหน้าจนต้องลงเอยด้วยการถูกปลายนิ้วชี้เรียวสวยนั้นจิ้มหน้าผากกลับมาทุกครั้ง เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าพ่อรู้สึกแบบเดียวกันกับที่เขารู้สึกไหม แต่ความเป็นจริงที่ว่าพ่อไม่เคยถูกพี่เอานิ้วจิ้มหน้าผากจนหน้าหงายมาก่อนสร้างความไม่พอใจให้เขาอย่างแรงกล้า...

...ไม่เห็นจะยุติธรรมเลยสักนิด!

“พี่ไม่สบายหรือฮะ?” เด็กน้อยใช้หลังมือแตะเนื้อตัวพี่ชายเหมือนวัดอุณหภูมิ

“พักนิดหน่อยก็หายแล้วล่ะ” อิทาจิตอบเบา ๆ ก้มหน้าลงมองหน้าน้องชาย “แล้วนี่ยังไม่ไปโรงเรียนอีกหรือไง?”

“ผมเพิ่งมาก็จะไล่กันแล้วเหรอ?” ซาสึเกะสะบัดหน้า รู้สึกน้อยใจขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้จริง ๆ

ใบหน้าแสนสวยแสดงความลำบากใจออกมาอีกแล้ว...ซาสึเกะไม่ชอบสีหน้าแบบนี้ของพี่ชายจริง ๆ

...เหมือนกับว่าเป็นตัวปัญหา ทำให้พี่ลำบากใจอย่างนั้นแหละ...

“มาอยู่หน้าห้องพี่นานหรือยัง?” อิทาจิเปลี่ยนคำถาม “แอบดูคนอื่นเขา ไม่ใช่การกระทำของเด็กดีเลยนะ”

“ผมไม่ใช่เด็ก ๆ แล้วนะ” ผู้เป็นน้องชายสะบัดหน้าหนี “เป็นนินจา เรื่องสอดแนมเป็นภารกิจหลักของเราไม่ใช่หรือไง?”

คราวนี้รอยยิ้มบาง ๆ ระบายขึ้นที่ใบหน้าขาวผ่องนั้น อิทาจิยิ้มอย่างเห็นขันเต็มที่กับคำตอบอันฉลาดในการเอาตัวรอดของน้องชาย

“เก่งนี่...เฝ้าสอดแนมอยู่ตั้งนาน พ่อยังไม่รู้ตัวเลยสักนิด” เขาเอ่ยชม

ซาสึเกะอยากจะตอบออกไปเหลือเกินว่าท่าทางของพ่อในตอนนั้นน่ะ ต่อให้จิ้งจอกเก้าหางบุกโคโนฮะงาคุเระอีกครั้งก็ไม่รู้ตัวหรอก เพราะความใส่ใจทั้งหมดของพ่อมุ่งตรงไปที่ผู้เป็นพี่ชายเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น อิทาจิน่าจะรู้ดีกว่าใคร...

เด็กน้อยเคยสงสัยว่าความไม่พอใจลึก ๆ ที่เต้นเร่าอยู่ในใจตนยามที่เห็นพ่อดีกับพี่ชาย ดูแลเอาใจใส่ทะนุถนอมราวกับแก้วตาดวงใจอย่างที่ไม่เคยทำกับตนนั้นใช่สิ่งที่เรียกว่าความริษยาหรือไม่ แต่นับวัน ยิ่งเขาโตขึ้น คำตอบของคำถามนี้ก็ยิ่งกระจ่างชัดแก่ใจ

...ถ้าเขาอิจฉาพี่ ทำไมความรู้สึกเศร้าโศก น้อยใจ จึงประดังเข้ามาในอกยามที่พี่ยิ้มให้กับคนอื่นที่ไม่ใช่ตน...

“ผมเก่งอยู่แล้วละน่า พี่ไม่เคยสังเกตเห็นเองตะหาก” เด็กน้อยได้แต่ตอบไปเช่นนั้น

“ซาสึเกะคงจะเป็นความหวังของตระกูลอุจิวะในอนาคตได้แน่”

พี่ชายเปรยขึ้นเบา ๆ ซาสึเกะหันขวับไปหาพี่ชายทั้งรอยยิ้ม มือเล็ก ๆ ทั้งสองข้างคว้าหมับเข้าที่มือขาว ๆ นุ่มเย็น

“จริงหรือฮะ? ถ้าอย่างนั้น ผมก็สามารถอยู่เคียงข้างพี่ ปกป้องตระกูลเรา สร้างชื่อให้เกรียงไกรยิ่งใหญ่เป็นคู่กัน”

อิทาจิดึงมือออกจากการเกาะกุมของน้องชายเบา ๆ ขยับตัวออกห่างไปอีกเล็กน้อย ซาสึเกะจับอาการนั้นได้ เด็กน้อยหน้ามุ่ยขึ้นมาฉับพลัน

...ทำไมพี่ถึงชอบทำเหมือนรังเกียจการสัมผัสของเขานักหนานะ เขามันน่ารังเกียจนักหรือไงกัน!?!

“เราจะเป็นนินจาที่ยิ่งใหญ่ คู่กันสองคน...พี่น้อง”

ซาสึเกะยอมต่อท้ายประโยคด้วยคำว่าพี่น้อง อย่างไม่เต็มใจนัก เขาไม่ต้องการจะปรากฏชื่อเคียงข้างอิทาจิในประวัติศาสตร์ของโลกนินจาเพราะว่าเป็นพี่น้องกันกับอิทาจิ เขาต้องการการเป็นปัจเจกมากกว่านั้น ต้องการการยืนหยัดเคียงคู่กันอย่างมีสิทธิ์ในตัวอิทาจิมากกว่าใคร...

...สิทธิ์ที่ใคร ๆ ต้องอิจฉา...

“ถ้าไม่รีบไปโรงเรียน เดี๋ยวจะสายเอานะ ซาสึเกะ”

น้ำเสียงเรียบ ๆ เรื่อย ๆ ของอิทาจิ ออกจากริมฝีปากสวยที่ซาสึเกะเพิ่งสังเกตเดี๋ยวนี้เองว่ามีรอยช้ำ และบางส่วนปริแตก

“พี่ฮะ ที่ปากของพี่เป็นอะไร ทำไมถึงได้มีแผลอย่างนี้!?!” เด็กน้อยรัวคำถามด้วยความตกใจเหลือล้น

ผู้เป็นพี่ชายกระพริบตาช้า ๆ โดยไม่ละสายตาจากใบหน้าน้องชายให้มีพิรุธเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“แผลที่ได้มาจากภารกิจน่ะ” เขาตอบไปอย่างนั้น

“แต่นี่มันแผลใหม่ชัด ๆ นี่นา ภารกิจครั้งล่าสุดของพี่มัน 2-3 วันที่แล้วไม่ใช่หรือ?” น้องชายตั้งข้อสังเกต

“ซาสึเกะ” อิทาจิเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายขึ้นมา ดังกว่าปกตินิดหน่อย แต่นั่นทำให้น้องชายเงียบเสียงลงได้ฉับพลัน “รีบไปโรงเรียนเถอะ”

“ก็ได้ ๆ !” ร่างเล็กผุดขึ้นจากเตียงด้วยความโกรธ ผสมกับน้อยใจอันพลุ่งพล่านขึ้นมาในหัวอก “พี่ไล่ผม...รำคาญผมใช่ไหมล่ะ!?!”

“ไม่ใช่อย่างนั้นนะ ซาสึเกะ” พี่ชายพยายามอธิบายอย่างอดทน “นี่มันใกล้เวลาโรงเรียนเข้าเต็มทีแล้ว...”

“พี่ไม่รักผม!” ซาสึเกะยังหลับหูหลับตาเถียงเอาเสียงเข้าสู้ “คิดแต่จะผลักไสผมไปไกล ๆ ...ผมรู้นะ!”

“ไม่ใช่นะ ซาสึเกะ พี่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้น” อิทาจิดูจะตกใจกับข้อกล่าวหาของน้องชายไม่ใช่น้อย

“ถ้าไม่ใช่ ทำไมถึงเอาแต่ไล่ผม ผลักไสผม แค่ผมจะเข้าใกล้ก็ยังรังเกียจ!?!”

“พี่ไม่ได้รังเกียจซาสึเกะนะ...ไม่เลยสักนิด...” ผู้เป็นพี่ชายค้านเบา ๆ เหมือนหมดแรง

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็พิสูจน์ให้ผมเห็นสิ!” เด็กน้อยยื่นข้อเสนออันไม่อาจเลี่ยงได้ให้อีกฝ่าย “กอดผม จูบผมบ้าง!”

...ทันทีที่จบประโยคนั้น สายตาของอิทาจิที่มองเขาก็เปลี่ยนไป...ราวกับต้นสนในฤดูหนาวที่ถูกปกคลุมไปด้วยหิมะ...

แม้จะยังเด็กนักหนา แต่ซาสึเกะก็รู้ว่านี่เป็นสถานการณ์ที่เขาควรหลีกเลี่ยงอย่างยิ่งยวด...เด็กน้อยจึงแข็งใจพูดต่อ

“ไม่มีใครรักผมเลย ทุกคนมองเห็นแต่พี่ แม้แต่พ่อก็กอดแต่พี่...ผมจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเคยถูกพ่อกอด...พี่เองก็เหมือนกันสินะ พยายามหลีกเลี่ยงผม ผลักไสผม ขับไล่ไสส่งผม...ผมก็แค่อยากให้มีใครต้องการผม...โอบกอดผมไว้บ้าง...”

ยังไม่ทันจบประโยค วงแขนบอบบางก็ดึงร่างของซาสึเกะเข้ามาไว้ในอ้อมแขนอย่างแนบแน่นเท่าที่อิทาจิจะสามารถทำได้ อุณหภูมิร่างกายของพี่ชายสูงกว่าปกติ...มันอุ่น...อุ่นจนร้อนกว่าที่ซาสึเกะเคยจินตนาการเอาไว้นับครั้งไม่ถ้วนเสียอีก ซาสึเกะซุกหน้าลงกับอกพี่ชาย วาดวงแขนโอบกอดไว้แนบแน่นไม่แพ้กัน ซึมซับช่วงเวลาแสนหวานที่หัวใจเขาเต้นถี่ระรัว แล้วค่อย ๆ เปลี่ยนเป็นจังหวะเนิบนาบ อบอุ่นด้วยสมใจกับที่รอคอยมาแสนนาน...

ซาสึเกะมีอาวุธอยู่สองชิ้นในการต่อกรกับการเว้นระยะห่างของพี่ชายที่เขาหลงใหลใฝ่ฝัน...ชิ้นหนึ่งคือความเป็นน้องชาย อันจะทำให้เขาได้สิทธิ์ที่จะเข้าถึงตัวอิทาจิ ออดอ้อน ตามติด ตลอดจนบังคับให้อิทาจิต้องเสียสละทั้งวิถีชีวิตและเวลาส่วนตัวเพื่อเขา สิทธิ์ของน้องชายทำให้เขาอยู่ใกล้ชิดกับอิทาจิเหนือกว่าใคร ๆ รวมทั้งชิซุยผู้เป็นเพื่อนสนิทของอิทาจิก็ไม่สามารถจะทำกับอิทาจิอย่างที่เขาทำได้ แน่นอนว่าปฏิกิริยาการตอบรับของอิทาจิที่มีต่อชิซุยย่อมเย็นชากว่าที่มีต่อน้องชายแสนรักอย่างตนเป็นแน่...นั่นจะทำให้เขาได้ครอบครองอิทาจิมากกว่าที่ใคร ๆ จะมีโอกาสได้เข้าถึงและเข้าครอบครอง

อาวุธอีกชิ้นก็คือความเป็นเด็ก...เด็กที่ใคร ๆ ตัดสินว่าไร้เดียงสา...การตัดสินใจ การปฏิบัติตัวของเด็กออกมาจากใจจริง ไร้จุดประสงค์อื่นเคลือบแฝง เขาอยากจะหัวเราะออกมาให้ดัง ๆ จริงละหรือที่เด็ก ๆ น่ะไร้เดียงสา ขับเคลื่อนด้วยความบริสุทธิ์ผุดผ่องเหมือนผ้าขาว? ถ้าเป็นผืนผ้าขาวจริง ๆ ที่เป็นรูปธรรม ย่อมสามารถมองเห็นได้ว่าผุดผ่องจริงอย่างที่เปรียบเปรยหรือไม่ ทว่าหากเป็นผ้าขาวที่เป็นนามธรรมอย่างที่เปรียบเปรยกันไว้เล่า?

...ใครจะสามารถมองเห็นได้ว่ายังเป็นสีขาวอยู่หรือไม่ และผืนผ้านี้เปลี่ยนสีไปตั้งแต่เมื่อใด?

ในสายตาของผู้ใหญ่...เขายังเป็นเด็ก...เมื่อใดที่พูดจาหรือกระทำสิ่งใดล่วงล้ำก้ำเกินไป ย่อมได้รับการอภัยและความเข้าอกเข้าใจจากผู้ใหญ่ว่าเด็กมันจะไปรู้อะไร...หารู้ไม่ว่าคนที่ไม่เคยรู้อะไรเลยน่ะ เป็นฝ่ายผู้ใหญ่ต่างหาก!

ในครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน อิทาจิแพ้ให้กับอาวุธทั้งสองของเขาอย่างราบคาบโดยไม่คิดจะต่อสู้ขัดขืนด้วยซ้ำไป...

...แม้จะเสียดายช่วงเวลานี้นักหนา แต่ซาสึเกะก็รู้ดีว่าอ้อมกอดนี้จะต้องสิ้นสุดลงจนได้...

“พี่รักซาสึเกะนะ” อิทาจิบอกเมื่อคลายอ้อมกอดออกจากร่างน้องชาย นั่นทำให้ซาสึเกะรู้สึกเหมือนขึ้นสวรรค์ทั้งเป็น

“ผมก็รักพี่ฮะ...รักที่สุด” เขาบอกกับอิทาจิไปเช่นนั้น และหมายความว่าอย่างนั้นจริง ๆ

“เดี๋ยวไปโรงเรียนสายนะ” ผู้เป็นพี่ชายย้ำเรื่องเดิมอีกครั้ง แต่คราวนี้ด้วยความอิ่มเอมในอก เด็กน้อยจึงเชื่อฟังแต่โดยดี

“เลิกเรียนแล้วผมจะกลับมาหาพี่ให้เร็วที่สุดเลย”

ซาสึเกะถือโอกาสดี อันอาจจะไม่มีเกิดขึ้นบ่อยนักเช่นนี้ ยืดตัวขึ้นหอมแก้มพี่ชาย หัวใจดวงน้อยกลับมาเต้นระรัวอีกครั้งเมื่อพบว่าอิทาจิไม่ได้มีการขัดขืนสักนิด ความคิดที่ว่า ผู้เป็นพี่ชายก็เต็มใจให้เขาจูบแก้มเช่นนี้สร้างความสุขให้ซาสึเกะจนรู้สึกว่าตัวลอย...เท้าไม่ติดพื้น

“จูบแก้มผมบ้างสิฮะ” เมื่อไม่ขัดขืน น้องชายจึงกล้าที่จะรุกเข้าไปอีกก้าว อิทาจิก้มลงสัมผัสริมฝีปากของตนกับแก้มยุ้ยของน้องชายแผ่วเบา ซาสึเกะหลับตา ซึมซับสัมผัสนั้นไว้อย่างจะให้จดจำไม่รู้ลืม กลิ่นหอมที่ระเหยออกมาจากร่างของพี่ชายมีกลิ่นคล้ายแป้งเด็ก...อ่อนโยน...ไร้เดียงสา...

...บางคาบบางคราว เขายังเคยคิดว่า ผู้เป็นพี่ชายคู่ควรกับคำว่าไร้เดียงสามากกว่าเด็กอย่างเขาเสียอีก...

อิทาจิมองตามร่างของน้องชายที่ก้าวผ่านประตูไป ยิ้มให้เขาเต็มหน้าก่อนจะปิดประตูลง...แล้วเจ้าของห้องก็ถอนหายใจ...

“รักน้องจริงนะ”

เสียงห้าว ๆ ปนหัวเราะดังออกมาจากต้นพลับที่อยู่ไม่ห่างจากห้องนอนนัก อิทาจิพูดโดยไม่หันไปมองต้นเสียงด้วยซ้ำ

“ได้ยินที่บอกซาสึเกะแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง ว่าแอบดูคนอื่นน่ะ เสียมารยาทนะ ชิซุย”

“จ้า~” ผู้ที่นั่งอยู่บนคาคบไม้หัวเราะออกมาเต็มเสียง แล้วลุกขึ้นยืน ดีดตัวพรวดเดียวถึงขอบหน้าต่าง “ขอโทษแล้วกันที่เสียมารยาท”

แล้วเขาก็โดดลงมาจากจุดที่เข้ามาในห้อง เดินเข้ามาข้างเตียง วางลูกพลับ 4-5 ลูกลงกับโต๊ะหัวเตียง

“ของเยี่ยม” เขาบอกกับเจ้าของห้อง “ชั้นไม่อยู่อาทิตย์เดียวถึงกับตรอมใจป่วยเลยหรือไง?”

อิทาจิไม่ตอบโต้ประโยคล้อทีเล่นทีจริงนั้น แต่เหลือบตามองลูกพลับสีส้มแสด “เก็บของเยี่ยมเอาจากบ้านคนป่วยด้วยหรือ?”

ผู้มาเยือนทิ้งร่างลงนั่งตรงขอบเตียงอย่างถือวิสาสะ นั่นทำให้คนที่นั่งอยู่ก่อนแล้วเขยิบออกห่างอีกนิด

“กลับมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไรหรือ?” อิทาจิถามเบา ๆ น้ำเสียงอ่อนลงอย่างเพื่อนถามสารทุกข์สุกดิบเพื่อน

“เมื่อตะกี้เอง ทันทีที่มาถึงก็มาหาลูกพลับกิน แล้วเลยทันได้เห็นว่านายเป็นพี่ชายที่แสนดีแค่ไหน” ชิซุยล้อเลียน

“นี่แปลว่ายังไม่ได้ไปรายงานผลภารกิจกับท่านรุ่นที่ 3 อย่างนั้นหรือ?” เจ้าของห้องถามอย่างไม่เชื่อหูตนเอง

“เรื่องนั้นเดี๋ยวเอาไว้ค่อยไปก็ได้...ชิซุยปฏิบัติภารกิจซะอย่าง ไม่มีคำว่าไม่สำเร็จไม่ใช่หรือไง?”

“ออกไปรายงานกับท่านรุ่นที่ 3 เดี๋ยวนี้เลยนะ” น้ำเสียงของเพื่อนรุ่นน้องดุขึ้นเล็กน้อย “ไม่รู้จักหน้าที่เอาซะเลย นายไม่ใช่เด็ก ๆ แล้วนะ ชิซุย!”

ผู้ถูกตำหนิมองหน้าคนออกคำสั่งแล้วยิ้มน้อย ๆ อย่างอ่อนโยน ไม่ถือสากับการขับไล่ผลักไสของอีกฝ่าย

“รู้ไหม อิทาจิ บางทีชั้นก็อยากกลับเป็นเด็กอีกครั้งจังเลย จะได้กอดนาย จูบนายได้อย่างน้องชายนายบ้าง”

“ไม่ต้องมาเปลี่ยนเรื่องเลยนะ...ไปรายงานผลภารกิจกับท่านรุ่นที่ 3 ก่อนเลย”

อิทาจิยังยืนยันคำเดิมหนักแน่น ชิซุยจึงได้แต่ขมวดคิ้วแล้วลุกขึ้นยืนอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์นัก

“ถึงนายไม่บอก ชั้นก็จะไปอยู่เดี๋ยวนี้แล้วล่ะ” เขามองลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาเจ้าของห้องอย่างแฝงความนัย “ชั้นก็แค่อยากฉลองความสำเร็จของภารกิจด้วยการได้พบหน้านายก่อนหน้าเหี่ยว ๆ ของท่านรุ่นที่ 3...แล้วก็มีเรื่องอยากจะบอกให้นายได้รู้เร็วที่สุดอีกเรื่องหนึ่ง”

“เรื่องอะไร?” เจ้าของห้องถาม...เรื่องอะไรกันที่ชิซุยต้องบอกให้รู้โดยเร็วยิ่งกว่าการไปรายงานภารกิจที่ตนรับผิดชอบกันเล่า?

ชิซุยเดินไปที่หน้าต่าง มองออกไปภายนอกเหมือนสำรวจว่าไม่มีผู้ใดแอบซ่อนตัวอยู่ ซึ่งสามารถจะรู้เห็น ได้ยินสิ่งที่เขาจะบอกกับอิทาจิ

“คืนนี้ ชั้นอยากให้นายออกมาข้างนอกด้วยกัน...ชั้นจะพานายไปพบคนคนหนึ่ง...”


End file.
